El ático del pasado
by romanticheroine
Summary: Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte.
1. Una mañana común

**El ático del pasado**

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobretodo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte. _

**Capítulo 1**

**Una mañana común**

No le aviso a nadie. Voló a toda velocidad hacia la Montaña Paoz con ansiedad de volver a probar la deliciosa comida de Chi Chi, de jugar con su nieta en el rio y de entrenar y charlar un poco con sus hijos. Solamente habían pasado tres años desde que descubrió a Uub en el torneo de artes marciales y tomó la decisión de transformar al niño en el guerrero más poderoso del universo, algo que le costó dejar a un lado su vida familiar. "Iré a ver cómo están todos por allá", le dijo a Ubb una mañana de verano. "Será solo por unos días y cuando regrese continuaremos con nuestro entrenamiento".

"Sí, señor Gokú. Como usted diga" el pequeño asintió aceptando las ordenes de su maestro y se despidió momentáneamente de él con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Horas más tarde Gokú volaba felizmente y daba vueltas en el aire como un niño, agarraba un poco de nubes y se las comía, su alegría era incomparable. No había sabido de su familia en años y sabía que si se demoraba más tiempo iban a regañarle, sobre todo Chi Chi, sus ataques de furia le causaban a él unos cuantos de pánico.

"Me pregunto si seguirán entrenando" pensó Goku "Imagino que Pan sí, y espero que Goten también… y ojalá Gohan también ya que la última vez que lo vi estaba muy metido con eso de la medicina y la universidad así que ya veremos…"

"¡AH, YA SE!" Exclamó solitariamente en el cielo "¡Iré a la casa de Gohan primero. Debe tener mucho que contar y así me ayuda a que Chi Chi no me mate! ¡Sí, sí, sí, que buena idea!".

**Casa de Gohan y Videl**

"¡Pan, el desayuno ya está listo!" llamó Videl sirviendo dos platos a la vez en la mesa. "¡Pan, baja ya que la comida se enfría, Pan!"

"¡Ya voy mami!" a la distancia se escucharon los pasitos de la pequeña de ya siete años bajando las escaleras con urgencia.

Gohan se mantuvo en silencio leyendo el periódico con atención tal como lo hacía todos los sábados. Esa mañana había tenido una sensación extraña; tenía el pálpito de que algo inesperado sucedería pero no se trataba de algo malo o de la presencia de un ki destructivo, por tal motivo no alertó a nadie.

"¡Papi, papi! ¿Sabías que ayer arreglé mi cuarto YOOOO SOLITA?" habló la niña sonriente ocupando la mesa.

Gohan le sonrió con dulzura luego de levantar la mirada "¿Ah sí, mi amor? ¿Solita y sin ayuda de mami?"

"¡Sí, por eso tienes que darme un premio!"

"¿A ver y qué premio quieres?" le preguntó el.

"¡Quiero un helado y que me lleves al circo para treparme en un tigre!" dijo emocionada.

"No puedes hacer eso Pan" intervino Videl, sentándose a lado de su esposo "La última vez que fuimos al circo te metiste a nadar con los delfines y la piscina casi se queda sin agua. Además cargaste a una foca y la pobrecita estaba asustada".

Gohan no pudo evitar partirse de la risa recordando aquel episodio. "Videl, mi amor, no seas tan severa. Esta vez Pan se va a portar bien."

"¡Siiii, te juro que esta vez me quedo quietita en mi puesto! ¿Papi, te acuerdas cuando el payaso se acercó a hacerme una broma y le arranqué la nariz?" Se río Pan.

"Sí me acuerdo" le respondió él con otra risotada. "Pero esta vez te portas bien, pequeña"

"Gohan, no te rías de las malcriadeces de la niña" le regaló Videl "Va a creer que está bien hacer eso"

"Ella sabe que no está bien. Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido" Gohan se acercó a su amada y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Sí, mami ¡Yo soy divertida!" sonrió Pan.

Videl le devolvió la sonrisa y le habló suavemente "Sí mi vida, divertida y única. Pero no puedes andar por ahí haciendo destrozos y travesuras ¿entendido?"

"Entendido"

"Ahora comete estos sanduches que te preparé. Son los que encantan."

"Está bien, mamita"

Sonó el timbre. Gohan se levantó bruscamente de la silla como quien teme la llegada de alguien. Producto de su susto, se le regó un poco de su jugo de mandarina sin querer.

"¿Amor, que sucede?" Videl sacó rápido una servilleta y empezó a limpiar el mantel "¿Por qué te pones así Gohan, esperas a alguna persona?"

"No…no es eso" dijo él de pie e inmóvil, notó la mirada penetrante y curiosa de su hija sobre él. "Es solo que aquí en la montaña Paoz rara vez tocan la puerta, casi no hay habitantes"

"Ah bueno, pero puede ser tu mamá o tu hermano que nos vienen a pedir algo, o a visitar" respondió ella. "También puede ser un cartero o uno de esos vendedores de frutas que suelen pasar".

"Iré a ver quién es" Gohan dejó el desayuno con prisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Papi, si es el tío Goten le dices que venga a jugar conmigo!" chilló Pan.

La niña no obtuvo respuesta. Gohan caminó nervioso a la entrada de su casa, su corazón latía fuerte y lo que más le aturdía era no saber el por qué. ¿Quién estaba del otro lado? ¿Por qué tanta emoción y nervios?"

Tomó la chapa y abrió de golpe. El mudo se le metió en el cuerpo al ver a quien tenía en frente y más aún cuando el hombre le sonrió con alegría exuberante.

"'¡SOOOOORPREEEEEEESA!" Gritó Gokú abriendo los brazos y mostrándole a su hijo todos los dientes.

Gohan lo observó de pies a cabeza, era él, en carne y hueso, no era un fantasma. Era él, su papá. Estaba feliz pero no había forma de demostrarlo. Se quedó estupefacto, como si hubiese entrado en shock o le hubiesen dado la peor de las noticias.

"¿Gohan? ¿Gohan, que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Soy tu papa, tu viejo, abrázame!"

Goku se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Gohan, aún en estado de sorpresa, posó una mano en la espalda de su papa y arrimó la cabeza a su hombro, tal como cuando era un niño.

"Pa.. pa…papá" suspiró. Parecía que quería llorar. "Papá…"

"¡Estoy tan feliz de verte hijo mío!" Goku lo soltó un momento para mirarlo a los ojos con algarabía "¡Mírate, sigues con ese look de intelectual, Qué bien! ¡¿Tú no estás feliz de verme, que sucede?!"

"No…no es eso" contestó Gohan con la mirada perdida pero llena de emoción "Estoy muy contento pero… no hemos sabido nada de ti en años y pensé que ya jamás te vería. Además no entiendo cómo no pude sentir tu ki…"

"¡AHHHHHH, Es que lo disminuí por completo ¡Justo para que sea una sorpresa!" exclamó Gokú sin parar de sonreir.

Gohan volvió a quedarse mudo. Aún no podía creer que tenía a su padre en frente y que éste actuara como si nada, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado sobre ellos. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de mantener ese vacío en el corazón y de que Gokú jamás aparecería, pero esto volvía a cambiar todo. La presencia de su padre, intencionalmente o no, solo podía significar felicidad para él. No podía ni imaginar la reacción de su madre y de su hermano cuando lo vieran, no podía ni imaginar lo que ellos pensarían. Desde que Gokú dejó la casa, Chi Chi y Goten tomaron actitudes diferentes. La primera pasó por una depresión severa, la cual le costó superar, y el segundo, vivió su vida a plenitud pero sin querer saber de su padre, a tal punto que ya le daba igual si Gokú volvía o no.

"¿Y bueno cuéntame, sigues entrenando?" preguntó su papá con emoción.

"Sí… sí, a veces. En la medida de lo posible" sonrió Gohan un poco tímido. "¿No quieres pasar? Debes tener mucho que contarme sobre tu entrenamiento con el Majin Buu bueno… digo con Uub".

"Así es, la estamos pasando fenomenal" respondió alegre, y no podía ser de otra manera.

"¿Gohan, quien era en la puerta?" se escuchó la voz de Videl detrás.

"¡ABUELITO GOKUUUUUUU!" gritó Pan dando un brinco sobre él y dejando así mismo, a Videl perpleja.

"¡Ay, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!" Goku la alzó entre sus brazos y la besó. "¡Gohan, está hermosa e inmensa! ¡Mírala! ¡Eres una belleza, Pan!"

"Sí. ¡Y ya tengo siete años!" se sonrojó.

"Uy pero que grande que estás….¿Y debes ser muy fuerte no?"

"¡Ajá, me encanta entrenar! A veces entreno con papi y el tío Goten, pero ellos son muy suaves conmigo porque soy una niña. Y mi mami y la abuelita en cambio dicen que son muy débiles para mi"

Gokú rio de placer. "No te preocupes, ahora que yo voy a estar aquí, te saco a entrenar, es una promesa".

Esa respuesta hizo a Gohan cuestionarse si esta vez Gokú se quedaría para siempre o no. Esa era una duda que debía sacarse a como dé lugar.

"Abuelito, te extrañé mucho. Te extrañé todos los días" dijo su nieta un poco triste.

"Yo también a ti, chiquita. Te prometo que estos días vamos a jugar bastante".

La imagen en frente estremeció a Gohan, le recordó sus momentos de niñez junto a su papá, más los momentos de cariño y de paz que los momentos de batallas.

"Padre, pasa adelante. Justo estábamos desayunando" invitó Gohan. "Pasa y quédate un rato con nosotros."

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

¿Qué tal esta intro?


	2. Un reencuentro con las deudas

**El ático del pasado**

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte. _

**Capítulo 2**

**Un reencuentro con las deudas**

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Gohan y Gokú tomaron asiento en el sofá. Entre tantas cosas que contarse, Pan se quedó dormida en las piernas de su abuelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Entonces Ubb parece estarse acoplando mucho a tu estilo entrenamiento" dijo Gohan sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

"Sí. Ese jovencito es increíblemente fuerte, Gohan. No te lo imaginas" Goku inmiscuyó sus dedos en el suave cabello de su nieta dormida. "Estoy muy contento de saber que existe un sujeto con los mismos poderes que Majin Buu pero con un corazón tan bondadoso."

"¿Crees que logre ser más fuerte que cualquier saijayin?"

"Ummm…." Gokú torció la boca un tanto pensativo "No lo sé. No sé si sea más fuerte que un saijayin. Los saijayines tenemos diferentes fases de transformación, Uub no. Pero de que puede convertirse en uno de los mejores guerreros del planeta… eso sí, tenlo por seguro."

"Me da realmente mucha curiosidad saber que tan fuerte se ha vuelto"

"Sí, pero aún le falta mucho." De repente Gokú le sonrió a Gohan poniendo ojos de nostalgia "Y déjame decirte que no aún no está más fuerte que tú cuando ibas a pelear con Cell".

"Bueno papá, todo el poder que obtuve en esa época fue gracias a ti y a tu entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo" Gohan le sonrió también.

"Ahora estoy entrenando con Uub allí. Y siempre que peleamos me acuerdo de ti, de cuando eras un chaparrito y de la primera vez que te vi transformarte en un super saijayin"

"Vaya… no sabías que estabas con Uub en el templo sagrado"

"Al principio entrenábamos en su pueblo, pero su mamá es así como Chi Chi, bastante temperamental jajajaja…Así que decidimos no molestar y trasladarnos a otro lugar".

"Ya veo…" suspiró Gohan.

Sabía que se sentía feliz por el regreso de su padre, pero no estaba seguro de sentirse feliz por lo que éste estaba haciendo. Siempre supo que salvar a la tierra era lo más importante, pero… ¿Al punto de abandonar su hogar por un jovencito con súper poderes? No era para tanto ¿O sí? Al menos él, Son Gohan, jamás lo hubiese hecho. En esas cosas discrepaba internamente con su padre, pero a la vez comprendía que lo único bueno que Gokú podía hacer por la vida era pelear, y era eso, lo que más podía hacerlo feliz. Incluso mucho más que la comida. No existía cosa que lo apasionara más que entrenar para enfrentarse a los más poderosos.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que ambos estaban en silencio en la sala, pero antes de continuar con el hilo de la conversación, su padre se le adelantó con una pregunta.

"¿Y tu hermano cómo está?"

Gohan se cruzó de brazos y arrimó su espalda al mueble.

"Goten está bien. Él es como tú, siempre está haciendo payasadas" sonrió.

"¿Entrena frecuentemente?"

"Más que yo. Está muy fuerte"

Gokú levantó una ceja "¿Hablas enserio? ¿Qué tan fuerte?"

"Bueno no podría medirlo con palabras, pero fuerte, muy fuerte."

Los ojos de Gokú brillaron instantáneamente "Ustedes sí que saben enorgullecerme, hijos. ¿Y tú mamá no le dice nada? ¿No se queja?"

"No. Tú sabes que mamá siempre fue más flexible con mi hermano, lo deja hacer lo que quiere… y como Goten también estudia entonces no tiene de que quejarse"

"Muero por ir a verlos. ¿Me acompañas?"

"Sí papá, por supuesto. Viven acá alado." Gohan rio torciendo los ojos.

"Ok, entonces vamos".

"Espera papá" Antes de que Gokú se levantara debía hacerle una pregunta clave. "¿Te…te vas a quedar definitivamente en casa?"

Gokú suspiro y le lanzó a su hijo mayor una breve mirada de dolor por unos cuantos segundos.

"No lo sé, Gohan".

Se quedó frío y pensativo ante tal respuesta. Pase lo que pase igual iba a tener que aceptarlo. Gohan se puso de pie sin volver a preguntar, sin discutir, sin decir nada. Tomó a Pan despacio y la cargó con el mayor de los cuidados para no despertarla.

"Dejaré a la niña en el cuarto. Enseguida bajo y vamos a casa de mamá". Dijo Gohan.

* * *

Chi Chi se encontraba plantando girasoles en el jardín. Como Gokú ya no estaba y Goten se había vuelto independiente con los años, tenía menos labor como ama de casa. Ahora tenía nuevos hobbies: Dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a la agricultura y floricultura, tener su propio huerto fuera de casa resultaba también un sustento económico lo cual le otorgaba más tranquilidad emocional.

Ya habían sido muchas las veces que Gokú se marchaba de casa y los primeros meses desde su partida con Uub, había pasado por una depresión extremadamente fuerte; lloraba todos los días, vivía desarreglada y sin distracciones, no quería salir de casa, regañaba a sus hijos por todo y no le hallaba sentido a su vida. Así pasó casi un año, pero un día se llenó de valor y decidió que no estaba tan vieja para echar su vida por la ventana y que aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo por sí misma. Jamás guardó rencor a Gokú ni dejó de amarlo, siempre lo recordaba con cariño y a veces hasta fantaseaba con su regreso, pero no era una razón para sufrir día a día. Su vida ya era diferente, pasaba días en calma, se dedicaba a sus plantaciones, a tejer, a leer mucho, y de vez en cuando, salía de compras con Bulma a la capital para así despejar su mente. Con ayuda psiquiátrica y con el ánimo de sus hijos, pudo salir delante de la depresión y aprendió a aceptar las cosas que jamás podría cambiar.

"Que hermosa mañana", susurró Chi Chi mirando a las nubes "Este día tan soleado está como para ir a meter los pies en el río"

"Pues entonces vamos" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

No. No puede ser, pensó. Esa voz. Esa voz única que nunca se le había olvidado ¿Le estaba hablando? Tuvo miedo de voltear.

"¿Por qué no vamos al rio, Chi Chi?" le habló Gokú muy animado.

Agachada y con una flor en mano pensó estar volviéndose loca. No podía, no podía ser él.

"¿Gokú?" unas pequeñas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Aún no quería voltear.

"Sí. Soy yo." Se rio el "¿Por qué no me miras?"

Chi Chi cerró los ojos esperando no alucinar. Despacio, dejó la flor en el suelo, se paró respirando fuertemente y se viró con miedo, como quien no cree lo que le está pasando.

Y entonces lo vio, estaba idéntico: Guapo, fortachón, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto la había enamorado. Quizá estaba un poco más bronceado, y si estaba viejo no se le notaba para nada. Atrás de él estaba su hijo Gohan sonriente y mudo, y muy atento a la escena.

"Go…Gokú. ¿Gokú eres tú?" preguntó con los ojos rojizos.

"El mismo" contestó. "Me has hecho mucha falta, Chi Chi".

Luego de esas palabras, Chi Chi se cubrió la cara por completo y empezó a llorar como una niña. La sensación había regresado, el amor volvía a florecer como cuando ambos tenían 16 años, se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo y justo antes de que ella lo hiciera, Goku se le acercó y la tomó en los brazos. Intentó calmarla pero el llanto de ella no cesaba.

"Chi Chi…no te pongas así. No tienes por qué estar triste…shhhh"

"No es tristeza, es emoción." Sollozó. "¿A qué has vuelto? ¡Por fin has vuelto, no pensé que pasaría esto! ¡Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola de nuevo, Gokú, prométemelo!"

"Sabes bien que siempre los llevo conmigo, nunca los he dejado en realidad."

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Me hubiese arreglado, pude prepararte algo de comer…"

"No era necesario. Quería sorprenderlos"

Gohan observó a su mamá muy emocionado, esa era justamente la reacción que esperaba de ella. "A mí también me cayó como balde de agua fría su llegada, madre" dijo él. "Si gustan los dejo solos para que conversen…"

"¡No, no, no. Nada de eso!" Chi Chi se limpió las lágrimas inmediatamente "¡Entremos a casa, en este mismo instante voy a preparar un guisado y unas papas al horno con vegetales para almorzar! ¡Y si quieren postre, hago postre!"

"¡La verdad cualquier cosa que tú cocines no me vendría nada mal Chi Chi…jajaja!" opinó Gokú.

"¡Vamos, vamos adentro!" exclamó ella "¡Ay que lastima que Goten no está aquí justo cuando llegas! ¿Gohan no puedes contactar a tu hermano para darle la noticia y decirle que venga?"

"Ya debe estar por llegar, que yo sepa salió muy temprano esta mañana a entrenar con Trunks. No debe tardar" dijo él.

"¡Bueno, entonces vamos adentro Gokú!" dijo exaltada "Que pastel quieres: ¿De durazno? ¿De chocolate? ¿De manjar?"

Goku no puro parar de reír, la alegría de su esposa era contagiosa "Puedes hacer los tres pasteles si quieres Chi Chi, jajajaja!".

* * *

**Casa de la Familia Son**

Mientras escuchaba a sus papás reírse y hablar como loros en la cocina, Gohan ojeaba algunos álbumes de fotos familiares. Entre sus favoritas estaban: una de él en los brazos de su madre a pocos meses de nacido, una de él con sus padres sentados en los columpios de un parque, otra de él cuando tenía un año, siendo cargado por Gokú, quien aparecía dándole un beso en la mejilla. También estaban las fotos del bebé Goten; una captura en la que en el pequeño abría la boca y su mamá le daba una cucharón de sopa, otra en la que un Gohan más crecido aparecía sonriente acostado en la cama con su hermano de unos cuantos meses de nacido y después venían otras un tanto más recientes… su boda con Videl, el nacimiento de Pan, las fotos felices de Pan en navidad abriendo unos regalos…

El hecho de que Gokú haya vuelto abría un sin número de baúl de recuerdos.

"¡Mamá, llegué!" gritó Goten entrando a casa. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermano mayor sentado observando un pocotón de fotografías.

"¡Gohan, hola!" lo saludó muy entusiasmado "¿Cómo así nos visitas hoy?"

"¡Goten…!" Gohan lo observó detenidamente con gesto de preocupación y se puso de pie al vuelo "Goten ¡¿qué demonios te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Goten había llegado, para variar, ensangrentado y con partes de su pantalón roto, una manga desgarrada y unas cuantas cicatrices en la cara.

"Ehhh… si" se rió el joven de ya veinte años, tomándose todo muy a la ligera "Tú sabes que mis entrenamientos con Trunks siempre acaban así, hermano"

"Pues tus entrenamientos con Trunks se están pasando de la raya. ¡Mírate como tienes la cara, mamá te ve así y te mata!"

"¡JA! Mamá siempre se enoja, ya estoy acostumbrado. Ella no entiende de esto, son gajes del oficio."

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?"

"Bueno, a decir verdad me duele hasta el alma jajajajaja" Goten lanzó una carcajada "Pero ya sabes, no hay nada que las semillas del ermitaño no sanen, tengo unas cuantas en mi cuarto".

"Pues las semillas del ermitaño te quitarán el dolor…pero esos rasguños que tienes en la cara y los moretones en los brazos, créeme que no se van enseguida" respondió Gohan.

"Ay sí, ya habló el médico de la familia" dijo Goten en tono de burla y sonriéndole.

"Te hablo enserio, tienes que aprender a no excederte."

"Ok… ok…Lo que tú digas, Hango." Así es como Goten llamaba a su hermano con cariño desde muy pequeño. "Por cierto ¿Qué haces con todas esas fotos?"

"Bueno, estaba recordando ciertas cosas… Además hay algo que tengo que decirte. Ven siéntate… ¿Si puedes, no?" preguntó Gohan tremendamente preocupado por el aspecto físico de su hermano.

"¡Sí puedo, no seas dramático!" Goten volvió a reírse. Pero justo antes de que tome asiento a lado de Gohan, vio a su mamá salir de la cocina de la mano de su padre, cosa que lo dejó pasmado.

"¡Gohan ¿ya llegó tu herma…?!" Chi Chi apareció gritando y gritó aún más al ver al menor de los Son todo maltratado "¡Goten, otra vez llegas así a casa! ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando muchachito?!"

Goten quedó de pie paralizado e ignoró por completo los reclamos de su madre. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Gokú, su padre también lo miró, pero este estaba en silencio sonriéndole con orgullo.

"¡Goten voy a empezar a prohibirte que entrenes!" regaño ella con histeria y acercándose a él "¿Qué es esto? ¡Por el amor de Dios te partiste la boca! ¿Gohan, sí viste que se partió la boca? ¡Y tu ropa! ¡Muchacho del demonio, mira tu ropa! ¡Estás hecho pedazos!"

"Mamá, basta…" Goten gruñó sin despegar los ojos de su padre.

"¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¡Y justo cuando tu papá regresa a casa tú lo recibes todo ensangrentado! ¡¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿A caso no te das cuenta de que te puedes morir?!"

"A mí nadie me dijo que papá venía hoy…" Alzó los hombros y ahora sí miro a su madre "Además, no le veo nada de malo, los saijayines entrenamos así" contestó él con simpleza.

"¡Voy a hablar con Bulma, Goten! ¡Tengo que hablar con Bulma, no podemos permitir que Trunks y tú se traten así! ¡Te ves horrendo!"

"Chi Chi, ya…déjalo." Intervino Gokú calmadamente y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a su hijo "Esto solo es una demostración de lo mucho que a Goten le importa entrenar".

"¡Ustedes los saijayines y sus cosas! ¡Son unos sádicos!" refunfuñó ella.

Gokú se detuvo frente a Goten y posó una mano en la mejilla cortada de su hijo. Se estremeció al verlo más crecido y fuerte. "Cielos, ya eres todo un hombre. ¿Cómo has estado hijo mío?"

Gokú se vio en él y Goten se vio en su padre. Una más viejo que el otro, pero era la misma cara, los mismos ojos, las mismas facciones, las mismas expresiones. Aunque las expresiones en ese momento eran distintas; Goku sonreía muy entusiasmada y Goten no movía un centímetro de su boca para denotar alegría. Estaba bastante serio para ser él.

"Estás igual a mí por Dios!" Gokú se rio con gusto "Excepto por el pelo que lo tienes bien largo pero aparte de eso, sigues siendo mi clon jajaja"

Goten no omitió gesto alguno, solo lo miró secamente a los ojos.

"Me hubiese encantado tener tus mismos poderes a los veinte años" continuó Gokú "Y cuéntame…¿Tienes alguna nueva técnica en especial? Podemos intercambiar muchas cosas, ahora que me quedo podemos entrenar. Me encantaría entrenar contigo y tu hermano".

Sin ser brusco y de manera muy lenta, Goten retiró la mano de Gokú de su cara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, papá?" preguntó de manera frívola Goten.

En ese momento Chi Chi puso cara de desconcierto y Gohan agachó la cabeza preocupado. Ya sabía él que la reacción de Goten no iba a ser de las mejores.

"Pues… este…" Gokú titubeó confuso "Vengo a verlos a todos ¿Qué más?"

"¿Y por qué no trajiste a Uub para que entrenemos con él?"

"Bueno, él… aún no llega al nivel que yo espero que llegue. Todo es cuestión de tiempo, está creciendo" contestó Gokú.

"Me pregunto qué puede tener de asombroso un sujeto que por más fuerte que sea, no es un saijayin." dijo Goten en un tono poco amigable.

"Goten, muchas veces los saijayines nos hemos encontrado con sujetos mejores que nosotros. No siempre somos los más fuertes, hijo. Además él es Majin Buu…"

"¿Y se te olvidó que fuiste tú quien acabó con Majin Buu?" cuestionó Goten agresivamente. "¡Tú eres un saijayin!".

"No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, Goten"

"Es que han pasado tres años papá, y sigo sin entender por qué fuiste a entrenar a un individuo al que tú mismo puedes derrotar" respondió molesto.

"Lo ideal es que con el paso del tiempo se vuelva más fuerte que yo" respondió Gokú "Ese siempre fue mi objetivo".

"Seguramente crees que él podría ser más fuerte que Gohan, que Trunks y que yo…que equivocado estás".

"Yo jamás he pensado eso, Goten"

"¡¿Y por qué no te quedaste a entrenarnos a nosotros, a tus hijos y a tu nieta?!"

"Uub nunca tuvo quien lo entrene. Ustedes ya pueden solos. Es así hijo." dijo Gokú calmadamente.

"Tú siempre estás pensando que tu familia ya no te necesita" Goten se frunció y luego sonrió maliciosamente, el rostro herido lo hacía lucir temerario.

"¿Sabes qué padre? hay algo en lo que tú y yo no nos parecemos…para nada".

Gokú lo miró en silencio, no estaba frente a él el Goten tierno que una vez conoció, que había salido de él.

"Yo no soy tan imbécil" dicho esto de la manera más cruel posible, Goten dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación sin darle a su padre oportunidad de una respuesta.

"¡Goten! ¡Goten, que fue esa actitud! ¡Goten, no le hables así a tu padre, respétalo! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" gritó Chi Chi muy enojada, lo cual fue inútil ya que el joven hizo caso omiso.

Dolido y sin palabras, Gokú se mantuvo paralizado sin saber cómo actuar y sin entender esta actitud de Goten que para él era totalmente nueva.

"Gokú, por favor, discúlpalo…" rogó Chi Chi "Él no es así, no sé qué le pasó hoy. A lo mejor algún golpe en la cabeza lo tiene mal pero te juro que él no es así nunca. ¡Ya lo voy a poner en su sitio!"

"Veo que ha cambiado bastante" susurró Gokú con un poco de pena.

"No" intervino Gohan "Generalmente es bastante alegre con las personas. Voy a subir a hablar con él"

"¡Yo también voy!" refunfuñó Chi Chi "¡Me tiene que oír, no voy a permitirle que tenga ese tipo de modales con Gokú!

"Déjame a mí solo con él, mamá, yo me hago cargo" respondió Gohan. "Además tengo que ir a verle esas heridas".

**Fin del Capítulo 2**


	3. Sangre de mi Sangre

**El ático del pasado**

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte. _

**Capítulo 3**

**Sangre de mi Sangre**

Salió de una ducha refrescante luego de haberse comido un par de semillas del ermitaño. Algunos músculos dolían aún, pero ese dolor se sentía bien. Se miró al espejo empañado y dibujó una mueca de fastidio. Demonios, sí que se parecía a su papá, y eso no era algo que lo enorgulleciera a medida que iba creciendo. Se sacudió el pelo y después se lo restregó con una toalla. No dejaba de pensar en el regreso de Gokú y en la molestia que eso le significaba.

Una vez totalmente seco, colgó la toalla en la puerta del duchero, se puso una camiseta y una pantaloneta cómoda y salió a su habitación. Allí estaba Gohan, lo esperaba sentado en su escritorio con una mirada seria, en el mismo escritorio en el que Goten hacía las tareas para la universidad.

Se miraron fijamente en silencio. Goten notó que sobre el escritorio yacían unos cuantos vendajes, algodón, alcohol y desinfectantes.

"Siéntate" le dijo Gohan tranquilamente.

Goten se acercó y obedeció. Sentado del otro lado de la mesa, notó en el rostro de su hermano mayor cierta tristeza, algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Gohan empezó a destapar el alcohol y echó sobre una bola de algodón gigante un poco del líquido.

"¿Te has enfadado por qué recibí mal a papá?" preguntó Goten sutilmente.

"Creo que a tu sangre rebelde no le importa mucho lo que yo piense" contestó Gohan sin mirarlo y desenrollando algunas vendas.

Goten puso un gesto de consternación "No, no digas eso Gohan" dijo en tono aparentemente culpable "Lo que tú pienses siempre es importante para mí. Lo sabes."

Gohan aún no lo miraba, agarró el algodón bañado en alcohol con una pinza dispuesto a apretarlo en la cara de su hermano.

"¿Estás feliz de que haya vuelto no?" continuó Goten "Tú siempre has entendido lo que papá hace y siempre estás de su lado"

"No". Gohan pasó despacio el algodón en el cachete de su hermano menor.

"¿Entonces, también te molesta que haya regresado como si nada?"

"No, no del todo"

"¿Entonces qué Gohan?" preguntó Goten frunciéndose.

"No estoy de lado de nadie, Goten, y no se trata de eso. Te entiendo a ti, entiendo esa actitud. Y también lo entiendo a él… bueno, a veces." Bajo la pinza, cogió otro algodón y le echo más alcohol aún.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" Goten lo miró directo a los ojos.

Gohan le devolvió la misma mirada "Preocupación". Alzó la mano para dirigir el algodón a la barbilla de su hermano.

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se va a ir de nuevo?... ¡Aaaaaaayyyy!" exclamó Goten ante el ardor del alcohol y se apartó lo más que pudo.

"Te las aguantas y quedas quieto. Te ves terrible, hay que desinfectar y cerrar esa herida" dijo Gohan volviendo a apretar el algodón en el mismo lugar "Por Kami-sama, ¿Trunks y tú juegan a quebrarse los huesos o qué?"

Goten casi se ríe "Gohan, hoy practicamos unas llaves que ni te imaginas" le dijo emocionado como un niño "Son unas llaves mortales, ni un sujeto como Brolly las aguantaría, te lo juro ¡Tienes que aprenderlas! ¡Deberías entrenar con nosotros!"

Gohan le hizo una mueca un poco molesto pero después sonrió, agarró la muñeca izquierda de Goten que también se veía bastante mal "Tienes que aprender a cuidarte, Goten".

"Yo me cuido, conozco mis límites…." De repente gritó ante el apretón de Gohan ¡AAAUUUUU! ¡Oye más despacio con mi mano!"

"No vas a entrenar en cinco días hasta que estés recuperado por completo" y empezó a rociar un líquido en la muñeca débil.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Es una orden."

"¡Pero Gohan, yo me siento bien, lo juro! ¡Estoy fresco como una lechuga!"

"Sí claro, como una lechuga aplastada y apachurrada a punto de partirse en pedazos" respondió sarcástico.

"Bueno, volviendo al tema de papá… ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Se queda para siempre o qué?" Goten levantó una ceja.

Gohan respiró profundamente y comenzó a vendarle la mano.

"No se queda ¿verdad?" repreguntó Goten ya un poco molesto.

"Me dijo que no lo sabía"

"Eso quiere decir que no"

Gohan lo miró y contestó levemente enojado "¡Goten, quizá de verdad no lo sabe, está confundido y no sabe qué hacer!"

"¿Confundido? Tú quieres demasiado a papá hermano, siempre lo justificas o lo defiendes o…"

"No Goten, no es eso, no." y siguió vendándole la muñeca.

"Es así, no lo niegues. Tienes dolor pero a la vez lo amas y lo comprendes. Asumo que está bien, de niño viviste muchas cosas con él, muchas aventuras, peleas, juegos, viajes, que se yo…" Goten desvió la mirada al piso "Yo no viví eso con él, creo que es lógico que tú y yo no sintamos lo mismo por papá".

Gohan puso la mano de su hermano en el escritorio y volvió a respirar con fuerza, como quien no tiene paciencia "Goten tú quieres a papá, al menos a los siete años cuando lo conociste, recuerdo que…"

"No digo que no lo quiera" interrumpió el otro "Pero te quiero mucho más a ti y a mamá, eso no lo cuestiones nunca. No hay comparación."

Silencio. Gohan prosiguió a vendarlo.

"Papá te quiere mucho, hermano. Estás siendo injusto con él"

"Papá siempre te quiso más a ti Gohan. Y la verdad ya no me importa…Me dejó de importar el día en que me di cuenta de quién me miraba verdaderamente como hijo eras tú y no él"

Gohan no lo negó. Debido a la enorme diferencia de edad y a la imposibilidad de tener hijos varones, no podía dejar de mirar a Goten de forma muy paternal, por más que los años pasaran. "Estás siendo muy duro, insisto".

"¿Por qué papá se fue con Uub cuando tiene dos hijos y una nieta capaces de convertirse en los más fuertes del universo?" preguntó Goten, esta vez muy enfadado.

Gohan se exasperó "¡Argh, Goten, no sé! ¡Esa respuesta solo la tiene él!".

"Bueno, dejemos de hablar de nosotros. Hablemos de mamá. ¿Sabe él lo mal que lo pasó ella cuando decidió largarse? ¿Se lo contaste?"

"No se lo conté, no pude. No tuve tiempo".

"Pues me parece a mí que debe saberlo. Después se va como quien pisa un hotel y después dice adiós ¿y entonces qué? ¿Otra vez vamos a tener a mamá con ganas de morirse?"

Gohan desvió los ojos otra vez. Ya casi terminaba de vendarle toda la mano hasta los dedos. Lo hacía bastante rápido.

"No estoy pensando más en mí, Gohan. Mi padre ya me da igual. Yo siempre te tuve a ti, que eres lo más importante y mi verdadero ejemplo."

El mayor se conmovió y no regresó a mirar a Goten. Los ojos se le humedecieron ante esas palabras. Ya sabía que Goten siempre lo observaba como su figura paterna, pero nunca antes había sido tan directo como ahora y eso lo enternecía. Jamás quiso quitarle su lugar a Gokú, pero las cosas se dieron así y él se sentía orgulloso de simbolizar tanto para su hermano menor a quien tuvo la dicha de ver nacer, cuidar y crecer.

"Tampoco pienses en ti, Gohan" continuó Goten "Ya somos adultos; ya eres padre de familia, tienes una esposa con la que eres feliz, una hija a quien criar y amar, personas por las que no puedes desmoronarte… ¿Y mamá qué? Pensemos en mamá, mi papá es todo para ella y su posible sufrimiento es lo único que me aturde y es algo que no le voy a perdonar a ese idiota si se va de aquí a mañana…"

"Papá no ha dicho que se va de aquí a mañana" Gohan puso la mano de Goten sobre la mesa.

"¿Y por qué te dijo que no sabe si se queda? ¡Es obvio que quiere seguir entrenando a ese niño! ¡Se va de nuevo! ¿Apostamos?"

Gohan miró a su hermano preocupado y se rindió. "También lo creo".

Al joven Goten otra vez le dolió verlo entristecido. Detestaba que las idas y venidas de Gokú siempre causaran cierto malestar e incertidumbre en la familia.

"Me duele pensar eso" suspiró Gohan cruzándose de brazos "Y me duele que te sientas así".

Goten solo lo observó inquietante, ver a su hermano con actitud sentimental resultaba incómodo.

"Si hubieses tenido a papá desde que naciste todo fuese diferente, no pensaras así de él…y me siento culpable ¿sabes? Lo que pasó con Cell fue mi culpa, papá se mató por mi culpa, por mi pérdida de tiempo…Yo no quería que no tengas padre, Goten"

"¡No, no, no! ¡Basta con eso Gohan!" Goten alzó los brazos quejándose "¡¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo?! ¡Pudiste cometer un error pero el que se quiso quedar viviendo la buena vida en el cielo fue él! ¡Él decidió! ¡Y eso lo dice todo el mundo!".

"Él no sabía que estabas en camino. ¡Mamá no le había contado a nadie!".

"¡Pero después en el otro mundo se enteró y no volvió sino hasta que supo de un bendito torneo de artes marciales!" gruñó Goten "Pero ya te digo, acá lo que papá sienta por mí me tiene sin cuidado, ya tengo veinte años y he disfrutado mucho mi vida con o sin él. A mí me importa mamá. Es lo único que me importa".

"Papá nos tiene que aclarar esto ya" Gohan golpeó sus nudillos despacio contra la madera del escritorio.

"¡Si se quiere ir, que se vaya. Si mamá se pone mal otra vez, lo encuentro donde sea y lo estrangulo!" dijo el otro amenazante.

"¡Estás hablando de tu padre, ya deja de ser rebelde!" reclamó Gohan "¡Cielos, cuando te sacan el demonio eres terrible, Goten!"

Goten le sonrió "Tú también. Nadie es peor que tú cuando te enfadas, por algo acabaste con Cell ¿no?"

"Los saiyayines tenemos una dosis de maldad, es inevitable jaja" Gohan se rascó la cabeza "Hasta papá la tiene. Está en la sangre"

"Es lo único que le agradezco en la vida. Ser capaz de poseer estos poderes"

"Sí, pero ya te dije que no entrenas hasta después de una semana"

"¡Pero Gohan!" se quejó otra vez.

"Te lo ordeno. Si me llego a enterar de que saliste a caerte a golpes con Trunks te hago lo mismo que a Cell ¡NO BROMEO!".

"Como digas" Goten tragó saliva "No quiero vivir eso"

"Siempre serás mi pequeño" Gohan le sonrió, postró su mano sobre el cabello despeinado de Goten. Lo sacudió. "Y me alegra que aún me obedezcas"

Goten lo miró de reojo "Eso cambiará con el tiempo…muy pronto"

"Y por favor, haz lo posible por llevarla bien con papá aquí adentro ¿está bien?"

"¿Me vas a hacer prometer eso?" El gesto de vomito de Goten fue inevitable.

"Es una orden, Goten" se frunció Gohan.

"Solo porque lo dices tú y porque no quiero ver a mamá preocupada ni queriendo alarme de las orejas… pues está bien, LO INTENTARÉ".

"Te amo hijo" Se puso de pie y besó a Goten en la frente "Échate a dormir ya, tienes que descansar"

"¿Eso también es una orden?"

"Lo es" recogió las cosas de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Yo también te amo, imbécil" Goten se rio y se lanzó a la cama.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

¿Qué les va pareciendo hasta ahora la historia? Espero comentarios! Abrazo a todos los lectores, en especiales a los fans de Gohan y Goten.


	4. Registros

**El ático del pasado**

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte. _

**Capítulo 4**

**Registros**

A media mañana Goten se encontraba tumbado en su cama debido a las órdenes de tomar reposo, a esto también lo vio como una excelente excusa para no bajar y compartir con la familia la sabrosa torta que preparó su madre para celebrar el regreso de Gokú. Es más, no saldría del cuarto en todo el día, se quedaría acostado con el pretexto de que el cuerpo le dolía demasiado y no tenía ganas de nada. Así no se tendría que dirigirse a su padre por el momento o no se vería obligado a comportase como un hipócrita y sonreírle cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era reventarlo como a cascara de huevo.

A esa misma hora se encontraban en la cocina Chi Chi y Gokú, acompañados de Gohan, Videl y la pequeña Pan. Estaban conversando y riendo, sobre todo la niña que no dejaba de hablar ni un segundo con tal de llamar la atención del abuelo.

"¡Abuelito, ahora que te vas a quedar con nosotros te tengo que llevar al bosque a que conozcas a mis amigos!" dijo Pan agarrando un pedazo de torta de manjar con la mano.

"Pan, ahí está la cuchara para comer" le habló Gohan suavemente "Tienes que ser una niña educada, no vuelvas a hacer eso".

"¿Y quiénes son tus amigos del bosque, Pan? Cuéntame" Gokú le sonrió con la boca llena.

"¡Son hartísimos, conozco a un sapo, a un mapache, a una familia saltamontes y a un cóndor!" respondió la niña emocionada.

"Y no te olvides de contarle de tu amiga la ardilla" rio Videl.

"¡Ah, sí. Siempre juego con una ardilla, se llama Feli, yo le puse así! ¡Tiene unos dientezooooootes!"

"¿Y por si acaso no te has hecho amiga de un dragón?" preguntó Gokú muy feliz "Tu papá y tu tío siempre se hacían amigos de los dragones cuando eran pequeños".

"Sí los conozco pero la verdad me dan un poco de miedo. ¡Ah, y adivina qué abuelito Gokú, siempre me subo en la espalda del cóndor a volar por toooooda la tierra, es muy bonita!"

"¿Y el cóndor como se llama?" preguntó él.

"No tiene nombre. ¡Pero sabes qué, a veces se pone muy enojado cuando yo vuelo más rápido que él!"

Toda la mesa se partió en risa.

"Pan, tienes que tener cuidado con esos animalitos, a veces son salvajes" advirtió Chi Chi.

"No, abuelita. El cóndor se pone bravo pero nunca me ataca, y si me ataca… ¡yo le lanzo un Kamehameha!"

Lluvia de risas otra vez.

"¡No hagas eso, mi amor! el cóndor se puede morir" dijo Videl ante la ocurrencia de la hija.

"Es verdad, siempre debes ser buena con los animales, ya te lo he dicho, hija" habló Gohan.

"¡Yo soy amiga de toooodoooos los animales! ¡Solo no puedo hacerme amiga de los peces, porque a ellos me los como!"

Una vez más se la niña hizo reír a todos los adultos en la mesa, era todo un show.

"Hablando de eso, podemos ir a pescar en la tarde ¿quieres?" preguntó Gokú.

"¡Síiiii!" gritó la niña "¡Hay unos salmones gigantes, quiero pescar unos cinco!"

"Vamos a pescar con tu padre y tu tío" le dijo Gokú "¿Qué te parece, Gohan? Vamos los cuatro."

"Yo no puedo padre, tengo que preparar unas cosas para el trabajo en la tarde" le respondió el hijo mayor "Y Goten está un poco herido así que asumo que dormirá todo el día, pero puedes ir solo con Pan, no hay problema".

"Así aprovechas y traes algo para la cena" dijo Chi Chi muy contenta.

"Por cierto hoy Videl y yo tenemos un compromiso en la noche" continuó Gohan "Queríamos preguntarles si Pan puede quedarse a dormir aquí, vamos a llegar tarde".

"¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Yo me quiero quedar escuchando los cuentos del abuelito Gokú!" exclamó la más pequeña.

"No hay ningún problema" respondió Chi Chi. "Aquí siempre hay espacio para nuestra chiquita, y si no duerme en nuestro cuarto se puede quedar a dormir con Goten".

"Muy bien." Le sonrió Gohan. "Entonces vendré por ella mañana. Te portas bien Pan".

"Como siempre, papi".

* * *

**Casa de Familia Son.**

**Noche.**

El aburrimiento le invadía el alma y lo único que podía hacer era aparentar ver televisión en el sofá de la sala con una cobija encima. Tenía planes esa noche, ya lo habían llamado compañeros, chicas de la universidad y hasta el mismo Trunks para salir a parrandear pero Goten no había contestado ningún mensaje. Tal vez lo mejor era hacerlo: salir, ver gente, divertirse y distraer la mente… La fiesta era un motivo excelente para no verle la cara a su padre en casa, pero el desgano era único, aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba triste, triste porque sabía que Gokú tarde o temprano se marcharía. Pero más allá de eso, con la cara partida y esa facha de herido, salir a ver chicas no era del todo una buena idea.

Escuchó que abrieron la puerta principal de la casa y al voltear vio a su sobrina entrar dando unos brincos, detrás estaba Gokú, quien traía consigo unos seis pescados gigantes, tres en cada mano. Parecían haberse divertido.

"¡Tíoooo Gooooteeeen! ¡Hola!" Gritó la más pequeña saludando. Sin pedir permiso, se trepo al mueble encima del joven esperando que éste la mime. Gokú avanzó directamente a la cocina, dejando al par solos en la sala.

"¡Tío Goten, hoy fue un día muy divertido, debiste venir! ¿Adivina que hice hoy?"

Goten le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes. "No sé, preciosa…déjame adivinar. ¿Te metiste a nadar al río?"

"¡Sí! ¡Qué astuto eres! ¿Cómo adivinaste?"

"Pues…" Él le sacudió el pelo "Es muy fácil, estoy viendo a una niña con el cabello mojado ¿No te hace frío, Pan? Ven a acostarte acá con tu tío" La agarró y la envolvió entre la colcha que él mismo ocupaba.

"¡Me hace un poco de frío, pero igual pesqué dos salmones!" La niña se dejó abrazar. "¿Qué estás viendo en la tele, tío Goten?"

"Ummm…nada, no hay nada que ver a esta hora" le contestó cambiando de canal "¿Qué más hiciste hoy? ¿No saliste a volar con esa águila?"

"Tío tonto, es un cóndor, no un águila jajajaja" contestó.

"Bueno, cóndor, águila, pelicano o lo que sea… es un ave de todas formas. ¿Y a ver, cuál es la diferencia entre un cóndor y un águila, sabes?" preguntó el muy juguetón.

"¡Sí. Me lo enseñaron en la escuela!"

"A ver, dímela"

Pan se quedó un silencio por un momento y luego hizo un puchero. "Ermm…Ya no me acuerdo"

"Ah, pues yo sí sé cuál es…" Goten levantó las cejas "¡La gran diferencia es que el cóndor es hombre y el águila es mujer! ¡TARAN!"

"¡Mentiiraaaaa!" respondió la otra y los dos se mataron de la risa.

"Tío, ya deja de hacerte el chistoso jajajaja"

"¡Dios, tengo una sobrina muy lista, no se la puede molestar!" Goten volvió a abrazarla.

"Por cierto tío Goten ¿Se puede saber por qué estás todo rasguñado? ¡Pareces un gato de la calle!"

"¡Jajajajaja!… Eso es porque tu tío entrena muy duro. Pero estoy bien, no me duele mucho. ¿En serio parezco un gato de la calle, se me ve muy mal?"

"¡Pareces de esos gatos que tienen sarna y se caen a golpes con otros gatos!" le dijo burlándose.

"Bueno prométeme que tú nunca te vas a lastimar así cuando entrenes. Debes ser una niña tierna y muy delicada".

"Está bien, lo prometo".

En ese momento entraron en escena Gokú y Chi Chi, dispuestos a llevar a Pan arriba, ya era casi hora de que la pequeña duerma.

"Pan, estás toda mojada y es hora de que subas" le dijo la abuela "No debiste quedarte hasta tan tarde nadando en el río"

"Abuelita… todavía no quiero dormir" se quejó.

"Ya es hora, acuérdate que le dijiste a tu papá que nos iba a obedecer en todo. Aparte no quiero que te enfermes." Respondió Chi Chi.

"Pero… pero… yo subo solo si el abuelito Gokú me lleva a dormir al ático como cuando era una bebé"

Gokú le sonrió tiernamente "Claro que sí, vamos a que te cambies de ropa, te cuento una historia y te duermes"

"¿Me vas a contar un cuento de tus aventuras de niño y de cómo le ganabas a Krillin?"

"Sí, Pan" Gokú se acercó, sacó a la niña de los brazos de Goten y la cargó "Te voy a contar como le ganaba a Krillin y cómo conocí a tu abuelita también".

"Bueno, vamos" sonrió la pequeña.

Gokú caminó despacio con la niña apretada a él y subió las escaleras. Atrás iba dejando a su esposa con Goten, la misma que iba a rogarle al joven rebelde que por favor no sea tan malo con su padre y que rompa el hielo por el bien de la familia.

"Goten…" suspiró Chi Chi sentándose a lado de su hijo y con cara de plegaria.

Él apagó la televisión, respiró agotado y se preparó para un nuevo sermón encima.

"Madre, si vas a retarme por entrenar, es inútil. No voy a dejar de hacerlo y puedes quedarte tranquila por ahora, Gohan me dijo que tengo que descansar una semana".

"No era eso lo que iba a decirte, pero ahora que me haces acuerdo…" gruñó bastante fruncida "Te advierto que es la última vez que te veo llegar en ese estado Goten, no estamos ni en época de guerra como para que andes gastando energía así".

"Intentaré no excederme tanto, aunque conozco bien los límites de mi cuerpo. Pero de acuerdo, prometo no preocuparte".

"Ah… y otra cosa…"

Goten alzó una mano y respondió cortante "No tengo por qué estar feliz de que papá haya regresado".

"¿Ah, y por qué no? ¡¿Por qué no si siempre se llevaron tan bien?!"

"¡No puedo respetar más a un tipo que no respeta a su familia! ¡Que sale y entra a esta casa cuando quiere sin importarle los sentimientos del resto!"

"¿Por qué dices que no le interesan nuestros sentimientos? No es así, Goten".

"¡¿Cuántas veces ha mentido diciendo que se queda y cuando ve la mínima oportunidad se va?! ¡Mamá, cualquier entrenamiento es más importante que todos nosotros juntos. No te lo dice pero así es!"

"Admito que Gokú es extraño… Él tiene sus cosas pero no es malo. Tú papá tiene un corazón de oro. Y desde que te conoció te adora."

"No lo niego. Pero no sirve de nada ser bueno si después vas a venir a hacer una cagada, multiplicada con otra cagada, sobre otra cagada, más otra cagada y otra cagada…"

"¡Ya deja de hablar así, Goten!" Chi Chi se golpeó las piernas en gesto de protesta "El hecho de que haya dejado ese entrenamiento para venir a vernos demuestra lo mucho que nos ama… Yo la verdad pensé que jamás volvería".

"Volverá a decirnos que se va".

"¿Te lo dijo?"

"No. Pero estoy seguro"

Chi Chi se restregó la cara preocupada sin querer meditar esa posibilidad. "No, no lo creo. No creo que sea capaz…"

"Yo lo creo capaz de todo. Es lo más hipócrita que conocí."

"¡Goten, basta!"

"Mamá, si tú lo quieres disfrutar a él, disfrútalo mientras dure. Yo no tengo nada que decirle".

"A Gokú parece no importarle nada…pero sí le importa. Y que tú no le hables sí le importa. Y que tú lo hayas recibido así, sí le duele… No lo dice, pero yo lo conozco. ¡Yo sé cómo es tu papá, sé lo que siente incluso cuando no se lo cuenta a nadie!"

Goten la miró con cierta pena. No creía que su padre era un ogro, pero no podía estar tan ciego como su madre, no podía seguir amando a Gokú con tanto fervor como ella.

"Madre, no vas a cambiar mi manera de pensar. Y en algún momento vas a darme la razón."

"Yo confío en que ya se te va a pasar esa rabieta" Chi Chi le sonrió "Con el paso de los días ya volverán a hablar como antes. Tu padre y tú siempre se parecieron tanto…"

Goten se quedó mudo pero no respondió ninguna grosería. ¿Hasta cuándo la misma comparación? De su padre solo tenía la cara, al menos eso a él le gustaba pensar.

Chi Chi se puso de pie y volvió a sonreírle a su hijo aunque este no le contestara una sílaba. "Voy a tomar una ducha y después cocinaré salmón. Cenarás con tu padre en la mesa, y no vas a decirme que no".

* * *

**El ático **

Gokú había hecho dormir a Pan contándole sus aventuras de niño con Bulma, Krillin y el maestro Roshi. Le había contado sobre su matrimonio con Chi Chi y de lo tímido que era, de cómo le resultaba incómodo que su esposa lo abrazara y lo besara y de lo ingenuo que era al no entender que casarse significaba vivir feliz en pareja y no un plato de comida. Pan se había quedado dormida luego de reírse un buen rato de lo chistoso que resultaba su abuelito cuando era más joven.

La niña dormía como un ángel en el sofá rojo del ático, un lugar en la casa que estaba bastante limpio y muy bien arreglado. Todos los libros, archivos, álbumes o documentos que hayan estado metidos allí estaban en un sitio específico.

Gokú abrió un poco la ventana para que el lugar se refrescase y su nieta durmiera más cómoda. La cubrió con una pequeña sábana y le beso la mejilla. Podía quedarse toda la noche viéndola e imaginando lo fuerte y bella que sería cuando crezca, pero estar en ese lugar lo hacía mirar más hacia atrás que para adelante. Dio unas cuantas vueltas, observaba fotos viejas pegadas en las paredes y sonreía. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía viejo; los años pasaban y él no pensaba en su edad, siempre se miraba igual, pero las fotos no engañaban…había vivido tantas cosas que parecía ya cumplir los cien años en la tierra. Era increíble.

Empezó a rebuscar en las repisas del ático a ver que encontraba. Seguramente todo lo que hallara allí no sería nuevo, pero siempre era bueno recordar las cosas que lo habían hecho feliz. Entonces vio unas cuantas cintas de video, tenían un poquito de polvo, tomo unas cinco y las sopló. No decía nada afuera de ellas, ni un solo detalle escrito de lo que vería. De todas formas sintió curiosidad de saber que contendrían y se arrodilló justo frente a un pequeño televisor que había sido instalado en el ático. Ya lo empezaría a estremecer la primera cinta.

La primera imagen que vio fue la sala de su casa, que en ese entonces era más pequeña. Alguien había agarrado una cámara y empezaba a filmar todo, lo cierto era que sea quien sea, no era un buen camarógrafo o no tenía un trípode, la cámara tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

"_Muy bien chicos, hola, hola…" _dijo la voz sosteniendo la cámara.

Gokú lo reconoció de inmediato, ese era Krillin.

"_Bien, pues en este momento me encuentro en la casa de la familia Son. Miren que bonita esta sala… que linda esa foto de matrimonio…¡uy, que lindo ese bebe Gohan, recién nacido!" _

Krillin enfocó el portarretrato del bebé Gohan y Gokú sonrío nostálgico.

"_Pero bueno como les decía, estoy en la casa de los Son, esta gente es especial, son mis mejores amigos y los sujetos más fuertes del universo…ahí están ¡TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN!"_

_Krillin de inmediato dio un giro brusco y puso en imagen a Gohan y a Gokú sentados en el sofá. _

A Gokú se le erizó la piel, recordaba perfectamente ese momento: su hijo de doce años y él sentados en el mueble de su casa convertidos en super saiyajin justo días antes de la batalla con Cell.

"_Hola Gohan, Hola Gokú…"_ _dijo Krillin._

"_¡Hola, Hola!" _ _sonrió Gohan con voz de chiquillo._

"_Hola Krillin" dijo el Gokú de ese entonces._

"_Amigos, cuéntennos ¿Cuáles sus sensaciones y sus expectativas antes del torneo de Cell? Miren que estamos a pocos días antes de que explote la tierra jejeje" _ _se rio Krillin un poco nervioso._

"_Creo que vamos a ganar" respondió Gohan amigablemente._

"_Yo creo que habrá muchas sorpresas" Gokú sonrió siendo misterioso._

_Gohan lo miró extrañado "¿Sorpresas, papá? ¿Buenas o malas?"_

"_Estoy seguro de que una muy buena" Gokú volvió a sonreír y le haló una oreja a Gohan._

"_¿Cuál?" Gohan gimió._

"_No puedo decirlo" se rio._

Gokú se llevó una mano al rostro, recordó en ese momento haberse referido a que sabía que Gohan acabaría con Cell y no él, que su hijo ya había superado sus poderes.

"_¿Y bueno Gokú ahora te crees vidente, o qué?" cuestionó Krillin._

"_Hay que dejar la emoción para el final" respondió Gokú._

"_¿Tú también crees que vamos a ganar, Gokú? Te veo así como que muy relajado"_

"_Mi papá es así, todo le resbala" dijo Gohan riéndose._

"_Claro que vamos a ganar, Krillin. Tranquilo esta vez no te vas a morir, jajajajajjaa"_

Gokú no pudo evitar reírse de su propio comentario ante la pantalla.

"_Ejem…gracias por el consuelo AMIGO". dijo Krillin sarcástico. "¿Y tú Gohan, como te sientes? ¿Estás un poco más nervioso?"_

"_Ammm.." Gohan se alzó de hombros "Sí, la verdad sí. Uno nunca está muy tranquilo antes de una batalla tan importante pero… es bueno tener confianza también"._

"_¿Y qué tal ese entrenamiento para convertirte en super saiyajin? ¿Cómo lo viviste?"_

"_Fue bestial, Krillin, ni te lo imaginas" interrumpió Gokú entusiasmado. _

"_La verdad…casi me muero en el intento" Gohan se partió de risa "Casi me muero, ES LITERAL jajajaja"_

"_¿Qué se siente ser un super saiyajin?"_

"_Sientes que se sale el alma" bromeó Gohan "Es como que se te mete el diablo y los huesos se te quiebran de tanta fuerza"_

"_¿Tanto así?" exclamó Gokú "Bueno, sí…la primera vez mía también fue así. Buena descripción la de Gohan"._

"_Por Dios… bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Qué piensan hacer después de la batalla con Cell?"_

"_Ir a pescar…" dijo Gokú. "Ir a nadar…"_

"_Escalar montañas…" completó Gohan "Cazar insectos…"_

"_Seguir entrenando. Tenemos que seguir entrenando juntos, Gohan." Le advirtió Gokú._

Una cara de tristeza se le dibujó a Gokú al escucharse a sí mismo decir algo que nunca hizo.

_Gohan se rio_ _"Bueno, yo tengo que estudiar también. Debo ir a la escuela."_

"_Ese es más un deseo de Chi Chi que tuyo" Gokú le rascó la cabeza. _

"_Sí, pero igual es importante" respondió el hijo. "Bueno, eso es básicamente lo que vamos a hacer, Krillin"_

"_Me parece muy bien amigos, espero que sobrevivamos…"_

"_Chau Krillin, nos vemos en el torneo de Cell." Gohan sonrió a la cámara y se acabó el video._

Un Gokú muy emotivo sacó esa cinta y metió otra en el viejo dispositivo debajo del televisor. Ahora tenía más ganas de ver que había detrás de esas grabaciones, estaba con ansias de saber que recordaba y que no. Ahora, la que estaba a punto de ver… esa no la recordaría nunca. Y lo iba a carcomer.

La mujer en pantalla era una Chi Chi de joven acostada en la cama cargando a un bebe igualito a él. Le estaba cantando una canción de cuna y había dos personas filmando, al menos eso parecía al principio.

"_Duérmete niño, duérmete ya… que viene el coco y te comerá…" cantaba ella acariciándole el cabello. "Duérmente niño, duérmete ya… que tu mamita quiere ir a dormir ya…"_

"_Así no es la canción, mamá jajajaja" le dijo Gohan, quien sostenía la cámara y se acercó a enfocar al pequeño Goten de casi un año de nacido._

"_Ya lo sé…¡Pero no se quiere dormir por nada del mundo!" se quejó ella._

"_Es un niño hiperactivo" se escuchó la voz del abuelo Ox- Satan, que en paz descanse._

Los ojos de Gokú estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas ante la escena. ¿Cómo era posible que él mismo se permitiese alejar de tanta ternura?

"_Padre ¿No lo quieres cargar tú a ver si se duerme?" le preguntó Chi Chi al King Ox._

"_Aba, Aba, Aba, Aba…" el bebé murmuraba con una sonrisa feliz._

"_A ver vamos a ver si quiere dormir con el abuelo…" El viejo agarró el bebé pero este se puso más inquieto._

"_¡Aba, aba, agu, agu, agu!" El bebé Goten agarraba la corbata de su abuelo y la empezó a morder, lo cual provocó risas, en Gohan especialmente, quien capturaba la escena._

"_¿Goten, qué pasa? ¿No quieres dormir?" Preguntó Gohan con voz tierna "¿Por qué no duermes Goten?"_

_Estiró el brazo y trató de agarrar la cámara "¡AH!" gritó el bebé._

"_¡AH!" lo imitó Gohan._

"_¡Hango, Hango, Hango!" decía Goten._

"_Creo que quiere que tú lo cargues" dijo Chi Chi._

"_Yo también lo creo" opinó Ox- Satán._

"_A ver abuelo, sostén tú la cámara y yo lo tengo" dijo Gohan. _

Los ojos humedecidos de Gokú vieron la cámara voltear, mostrando un poco del piso, unos peluches y unos pies y luego regresando a mostrar al bebe Goten ahora agarrado por su hermano mayor.

"_Ven acá campeón, vamos a dormir" le dijo Gohan._

"_Cuidado se te cae, Gohan" advirtió Chi Chi._

"_¡Mamá, lo he cargado mil veces!" replicó el mayor "A ver, Goten, tienes que imaginar que soy una hamaca y te vas a dormir…"_

"_¡Hango!" gritó Goten._

"_¿Hango?" Gohan se rio, su madre y su abuelo también._

"_¡AHHHH! ¡ABU! ¡ABU!" seguía gimiendo y sacudiéndose el pequeño._

"_Creo que vamos a hacerlo jugar, de ahí se cansa y se duerme" dijo Gohan mirando a su madre y abrazando al bebé a su pecho._

"_Ermm…¿tú crees que sea buena idea?" Chi Chi dudó._

"_Sí, mira" Gohan alzó a Goten, lo movió en el aire y le cantó "¡Peter Pan….a volaaaar, por lo caminos del nunca jamás!_

_El bebé Goten carcajeó y contagió a todos con risa._

"_Jajajaja…creo que le gustó ese juego" sonrió Gohan al abuelo que lo estaba filmando "Ok, vamos de nuevo…" Gohan lo volvió a alzar, lo sacudió y volvió a cantar "¡Soy un hombre divertido, yo no sé lo que es tristeza, soy un hombre divertido, yo no sé lo que es llorar! ¡Y cuando vengo a una fiesta yo me pongo a parrandear!"_

_El bebé casi muere de la risa junto con todos los presentes en el cuarto._

"_Creo que no se va a dormir así" dijo el abuelo Ox- Satan._

"_La verdad, yo tampoco lo creo jaaja" respondió Gohan y después miró a Goten tiernamente "Bueno, ya vamos, vamos a dormir enserio…vamos a dormir, bebé"_

Lo último que Gokú observó fue a Chi Chi levantarse de la cama, besarle la cabeza al bebé y llevarlo a la cuna. Quizá desde allí lo iban a mecer y a cantarle, pero no pudo saberlo porque la cámara enseguida se apagó y se apagó justo después de que la voz púber de Gohan exclamara _"¡No puedo creer que ya va a cumplir un año!" _en la habitación.

Cuando pensó que ya no podía morirse más de la pena, decidió no observar más videos con miedo de ver cosas que no pudo vivir con sus dos hijos. Se puso de pie y caminó al sofá donde Pan se encontraba, no podía dejarla dormir allí toda la noche.

Justo cuando la cargo para llevarla en peso a su cuarto, la niña se despertó y con los ojos entre abiertos le susurró con tristeza.

"Abuelito…"

"¿Sí, Pan?"

"Abuelito, estaba soñando que otra vez te ibas de casa…fue horrible. Prométeme que no te irás más".

Gokú la abrazó fuertemente y trató de comerse las lágrimas. "Shhh… fue solo un sueño, Pan. Vuelve a dormir".

Luego de dejar a Pan en cama, iría a buscar a Goten. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo sin hablar con su hijo menor.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

Bueno, no me gustan mucho los capítulos tan largos, por ahí me pidieron uno jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado este también. ¡Abrazos!


	5. No hay salmón en familia

**El ático del pasado**

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte. _

**Capítulo 5**

**No hay salmón en familia**

Goten iba cambiando de canal en canal a ver qué de bueno traía la televisión un sábado por la noche, todavía no le perdía la fe. Por allí se topaba con una comedia romántica, algún programa de farándula monótono, documentales sobre alienigénas – los cuales lo hacían reír porque hasta la fecha ninguno había sacado nada sobre los saiyajines- , uno que otro noticiero aburrido y varios concursos de lotería.

"Definitivamente el mundo de afuera es mucho más divertido…" suspiró Goten aplastando los botones, ya le estaba dando sueño.

Luego se encontró a una figura común en pantalla haciendo el ridículo peor que un payaso, no importaba cuántas veces lo viera, siempre iba a generarle una risotada mientras siguiera existiendo.

"_¡YOOOOO soy el hombre más fuerte del universo!"_ exclamaba la voz de Mister Satan apareciendo de repente en un corte comercial _"He salvado la tierra cientos de veces para que tú y tu familia sean felices. ¡Por eso, esta vez, te pido en nombre de la bondad y de los más necesitados del país que colabores con la Fundación Mister Satán para ayudar a niños discapacitados! Lo único que debes hacer es ofrecer cualquier tipo de donación que desees en tu farmacia más cercana, ya sea ayuda monetaria, regalos, ropa o medicamentos. ¡Construyamos un mundo mejor y no lo pienses, recuerdo que podrías ser tú!"_

Goten sonrió y torció lo ojos "Este tipo si se lanza algún día para diputado, gana porque gana, seguro."

Mientras continuaba en la búsqueda del canal perfecto, detrás de él sintió el Ki que menos deseaba cerca. Su padre se aproximaba, no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba bajando las escaleras e iba directo a la sala.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar que hacer, se quedó quieto, no podía huir de Gokú toda la vida mientras se hospedaba en casa, más aún cuando su madre ya le había ordenado que esa noche cenarían salmón los tres juntos. Se resignó a la idea de hablarle de una vez por todas, así sea para solo decirle buenas noches y chao.

Con su cuerpo bien plantado y acomodado en el sofá, viró la cabeza a un costado y ya estaba allí, de pie frente a él. La mirada de Gokú era rara, no estaba sonriendo como siempre, más bien parecía bastante perdido en sus pensamientos y lucía incómodo frente a su hijo.

"Goten…" lo llamó el padre con voz suave.

No había necesidad de llamarlo por su nombre, Goten ya lo estaba observando con total indiferencia.

"Dime papá".

Se miraron por unos segundos, como si el uno intentara descifrar lo que el otro pensaba en ese momento o estaba a punto de decir.

Gokú respiró. Se sentó no a lado de su hijo pero si al borde del mueble para estar lo más cerca posible de él.

"Goten, tengo que hablar contigo" su cara estaba llena de sosiego luego de haber visto esos videos, parecía otro Gokú luego de eso. Estaba tan visiblemente triste y sin oportunidad de disimularlo. "Bueno, creo que los dos nos merecemos conversar. Pero conversar seriamente…de hombre a hombre".

Eso a Goten no le sonaba bien. Troya iba a arder. Si le estaba diciendo que debían conversar de hombre a hombre entonces él se veía en la necesidad de escupirle unas cuantas verdades a su padre en la cara, cosas que llegaba dentro de sí durante mucho tiempo y que no iban a ser del todo agradable para Gokú saber. Sin embargo, intentó mantenerse tranquilo, bajó el volumen del televisor que estaba ya fastidiando con él ruido y devolvió la mirada a su padre.

"¿Qué tienes que decirme, papá?" le dijo simplemente. "Te escucho".

"Desde que llegué te noté extraño, hijo. No te voy a reclamar que me hayas recibido mal o que estés enojado por algo. Ya sé que no he sido de lo mejor con ustedes, les he faltado".

Vamos bien, pensó Goten. Al menos ya admitió que ha sido un desastre con la familia.

"Pero yo no quiero que tú pienses que yo no los quiero…" suspiró Gokú insistente "Yo no quiero que se te pase por la cabeza eso que me dijiste hoy cuando te saludé, que yo los creo a ustedes menos que a cualquier otro o que yo creo que Uub podría ser mejor que ustedes…quítate eso de la mente Goten, yo jamás he subestimado a nadie, menos a ustedes que son mis hijos. Ustedes son mi orgullo. Nunca lo había dicho antes pero lo son".

"¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?" Goten preguntó no muy conmovido.

"Que si pensaste eso o que si te di a entender eso… Por favor perdóname".

Silencio. Goten, a pesar de poseer un corazón dulce y compasivo, no se demostraba muy expresivo ante las disculpas de Gokú.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" preguntó de golpe.

"Tenía que"

"¿Por qué tenías que?"

"Es mi misión"

"¿Por qué es tu misión?"

"'¡Porque lo es!" Gokú se impacientó pero sin gritar "Se lo pedí a Shenlong, antes de lanzar la Genki Dama, quería que Majin Buu reviviese en otro cuerpo para…"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para irte a pelear con él a otro lugar del mundo, volverte más fuerte e incrementar tu ego?" Goten no sonaba nada amigable y sus ojos parecían de piedra, Gokú no notaba la misma ternura de siempre.

"No es así cómo lo dices" Gokú reclamó frunciéndose.

"¿Para qué era necesario que Majin Buu reencarnara?"

"¿No te parece a ti una buena idea tener de nuestro lado a un sujeto con esos poderes, que nos pueda ayudar a defender la tierra?"

"Ya estás tú, está Vegeta, está la hija de Vegeta, está Gohan, está Trunks, estoy yo, está Pan que es toda una saiyajin en potencia…" Goten movió la cabeza en negación "No papá, Uub no es necesario. Nunca lo fue, es un capricho tuyo".

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!"

"¿No es cierto acaso? ¡Si no hubieses deseado su existencia no te hubieras ido de casa nunca más!".

Gokú miró a Goten con dolor y recordó su imagen de bebé que acababa de ver en el video.

"Goten, perdóname".

"A mí no me vengas a lloriquear. Anda y dile eso a mamá. Que a ella sí le salieron canas verdes por tu culpa"

"¡Ya sé que tu mamá tiene mucho que reclamarme pero no estoy hablando de ella! ¡Estoy hablando de lo que tú sientes hacía mí!"

"¡¿Y qué es lo que según tú yo siento hacia ti?!" cuestionó Goten con enojo.

Gokú se restregó la cara, la frente y la nuca. Realmente se notaba culpable. "A veces te miro y no sé. No sé si es odio, si es resentimiento, no sé si es dolor, no sé qué es pero desde que llegué esta mañana tu cara hacia mí es otra, tu Ki se eleva cuando yo estoy cerca… ¡No sé, no sé qué te pasa, tú dímelo! ¡Por favor dímelo!"

"¡Eres verdaderamente irritante!" Goten se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a su padre. "¡¿A estas alturas de la vida me vienes a decir que te preocupa lo que yo siento?!"

"¡¿Y cómo no va a importarme?! ¡Eres mi hijo!"

"¡Mira papá, solo para responderte: Odio no es, yo no malgasto mis sentimientos en eso, tengo demasiada vida por vivir como para envenenarme con eso. Resentimiento no, porque también es perder el tiempo y yo vivo mi vida con demasiada buena vibra ! Pero dolor sí es…Dolor sí siento cuando me acuerdo de lo que tuvo que pasar mamá por ti. Heriste a quien yo más quiero y eso…eso no tiene nombre" gruñó.

"¡Ya sé que la he herido a tu mamá y que siempre se enoja conmigo pero ahora que he vuelto ella está feliz, ella entiende lo que hago, ella me ama! ¡¿Por qué te pones así?!"

"¡Es que ese es justamente el problema!" esta vez Goten sí levantó la voz "¡Ese es el problema, maldita sea! ¡Que como te ama y siempre te perdona entonces tú siempre estás ahí pisoteándola, pisoteándola y pisoteándola!" Goten no pudo evitar patalear el suelo "¡Y después te vas, le pones tu sonrisa de imbécil y ella espera ansiosamente a que vuelvas…y así sucesivamente. Regresas, te perdona, ves que todo está bien y te vas! ¡TE VAS, TE LARGAS! ¿Cómo la has visto a mamá toda tu vida? ¡¿Cómo la mujer que tanto te ama y tiene la obligación de consentirte cocinándote?!"

"A ver, para, para un poco… Yo quiero a tu madre".

"¡Tú no quieres a nadie!"

"¡No, sí la quiero!" Goku dejó el costado del mueble y se puso de pie bastante molesto "¡Yo quiero a tu madre, quiero a Gohan, te quiero a ti, quiero a mi nieta, quiero a mis amigos, quiero a toda la familia! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, que me hablas como si tuvieses derecho a sentir por mí, a pensar por mí, a saber lo que A MÍ me pasa acá?! Gokú se señaló el corazón con la mano derecha.

"Lo que pasa es que a ti nadie te ha contado como vive ella cuando tú te ausentas felizmente" Goten se puso las manos en la cintura y frunció "Yo tengo memorias de niño, memorias vagas, de ella llorando, suplicándole al cielo que te devuelva. ¡Llorando de madrugada, preguntándole a los dioses por qué mierda Gokú no está aquí y eligió morir!"

"¡¿Y tú piensas que yo no me recrimino eso?! ¡¿Tú crees que a mí no duele saber que no estaba yo cuando tú naciste?! ¡¿Tú crees que hubiese elegido quedarme allá si sabía que estabas a punto de existir?! ¡Ya deja de ser injusto!"

"¡Al diablo con lo que hayas hecho conmigo o con lo que pudiste hacer!" Goten volvió a responder con la voz alzada "¡Y deja de sentirte culpable por mí porque acá yo fui un niño muy feliz y crecí siendo así, haciendo lo que quiero, siendo libre! ¡La que no ha disfrutado nada es mamá! ¡Y ya creo que es hora de que vayas sabiendo la pesadilla que pasó ella cuando te marchaste con Uub!"

"¡¿A ver y qué fue eso que pasó?!"

"Casi se mata" dijo Goten mirándolo frívolamente.

Gokú pestañeó confundido "¿Cómo?"

"¡Lo que escuchaste, casi se mata!" A Goten le faltaba poco por echar saliva de tanta rabia, no se transformaba en super saiyajin para no destruir la casa. "¡Mi hermano llegamos a pensar que se volvió loca porque hablaba sola, decía tu nombre todos los días, no comía, lloraba hasta en la ducha, agarraba tus fotos para hablar contigo y te respondía como si tú le devolvieras la conversación! ¡¿Te parece chistoso eso?! ¡¿Y así dices que la quieres?!"

"Yo…yo…Yo no sabía nada de eso. " Gokú tartamudeo asustado "A mi Chi Chi nunca me dice nada de esas cosas, de lo que siempre llora, de que yo le hago eso…"

"¡Es que aquí todos tienen la bendita manía de hacerte creer que todo está bien, si pudieran te recibieran cada vez en silla de oro para que te quedes por siempre pero estoy seguro de que ni aun así lo harías!"

"¡Yo nunca hice nada apropósito, yo nunca salí de aquí pensando que Chi Chi podría enfermar!"

"Ah, y aún falta más… solo para que te enteres papá: tres meses después de que te fueras la encontré en la tina de baño pálida, bañada en sangre, hecha un cadáver literalmente" A Goten se le ató un nudo en la garganta al redibujar la escena en su cabeza y Gokú sentía como poco a poco sus rodillas le temblaban, como si estuviese a punto de desmoronarse.

"La llevamos al hospital, se salvó con las justas…después de eso Gohan y yo decidimos que debía quedarse internada un tiempo en la clínica, acudimos a varios psiquiatras, tomó medicamentos por casi un año hasta que…"

¿Hasta qué…?" El alma de Gokú sentía que no podía con tanto dolor.

"Hasta que se recuperó aparentemente" dijo Goten más calmado. "Primero tomaba dos antidepresivos por día, después le bajaron a uno, después solo tomaba media pastilla a la hora de la cena…también tomaba ciertas dosis de calmantes… y de repente, con el paso del tiempo por arte magia, ya no volvió más hablar de ti".

A Gokú le habían dado escalofríos con tan solo imaginar la historia. Por primera vez en su larga vida se sentía un insecto.

"¿Alguna vez has vivido tú algo así?" le preguntó Goten con cólera "¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es ver a tu madre todos los días con ganas de morir, de intentar morir, de sentirte que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella solo porque un animal sin corazón se larga a divertirse…?!"

"Basta, Goten, no sigas" suplicó el padre.

"¡¿Sabes lo que es vivir pendiente de que no recaiga ¿de que no se quiera matar otra vez? ¡¿Tienes idea tú de lo que es querer a alguien y a la vez sentirte tan impotente?!"

"¡POR DIOS, GOTEN!" Gokú gritó a punto de perder el control, parecía que fuese reventar en lágrimas "¡¿Cómo es que sucede una cosa así y nadie me dice nada?! ¡¿Cómo es que pasa esto y nadie va a buscarme a decirme que mi esposa está así?!"

"¡¿Y hubieses vuelto acaso?!" refutó Goten con el mismo tono.

"¡PERO CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡CLARO QUE HUBIESE VUELTO! ¡¿Qué me crees?!"

"¡Bueno ahora ya sabes lo que le pasó! ¡¿Y qué, ahora sí te vas a quedar, papá?!"

Gokú respiró desesperadamente, necesitaba pensar demasiado en esa respuesta y lo peor es que sabía que Goten le leía todas sus dudas en las expresiones.

"¡Te hice una pregunta, papá! ¡¿Te vas a quedar?! ¡¿Te vas a quedar con ella, le vas a cumplir sus sueños y vas a evitar que pase lo mismo?!"

"Tengo que hallar una solución a esto…¡Chi Chi no puede volver a sufrir!"

"¡¿Por qué evades mi pregunta?!"

"¡Goten, tú sabes que no puedo, que no debo quedarme!"

Goten se rio irónicamente frente a él. "¡Ah! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡HASTA QUE POR FIN! ¡Por fín, lo soltaste! ¡Por fín demuestras tu verdadera cara! ¿La abandonas otra vez, no? ¡El mismo cuento de siempre! ¿Y cuándo te vas? ¿Mañana, la próxima semana?"

"¡Deja de hablarme así, no sabes cuánto me duele esto!"

"¡A ti no te duele nada, a mí no me salgas con lamentos y lágrimas de cocodrilo que me das asco! ¡¿Qué tiene que pasar ahora, querido papá? ¿Qué mamá se muera para recapacites recién y te des cuenta de las cosas que haces?!"

"¡Cierra la boca, eso no va a pasar!"

"¡Yo no quiero ver a mi madre así de nuevo y te aseguro que Gohan tampoco! ¡No es justo! ¡Siempre hemos querido que mamá sea feliz y no se puede por TU CULPA!"

"¡BASTA YA!" Gokú estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos producto de tanta negatividad.

"¡Seamos francos, lo peor que pudiste haber hecho fue volver! ¡Ella ya estaba bien! ¿Ahora te vas con ese niño y qué? ¿Ella se queda otra vez en el aire? ¡Y encima te jactas de que la amas, de que nos quieres y me pides perdón y bla bla bla..!"

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Goten?! ¿Qué quieres lograr diciéndome todo esto? ¿Quieres humillarme verdad? ¿Quieres verme desmoronado, pisoteado, herido? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Yo no disfruto el dolor de tu madre, ni el tuyo, ni el de tu hermano, ni el de nadie!"

"¡Yo solo te digo las cosas que nadie te dice, padre! ¡Ya es hora de que sepas la realidad de la cosas, que pongas los pies sobre la tierra y de te des cuenta que ese título de salvador del universo solamente le ha costado lagrimas a TU FAMILIA!"

"Yo hago las cosas por ustedes, para ustedes…para que estén bien. ¿Acaso crees que es fácil cada vez que me voy?" Gokú parecía estar repleto de histeria "¡Siempre que me alejo de casa me duele, puede que no lo diga pero me duele!"

"¡Aun así ese dolor no te detiene. A ti nada te detiene!" contestó Goten amenazante "¡Acá le puede pasar lo que sea a cada uno de nosotros pero basta un maldito entrenamiento, basta un maldito enemigo, basta un maldito pretexto para volverte más fuerte y entonces coges tus cosas, abres la ventana y TE LARGAS! ¿Y sabes por qué es eso? Porque tú puedes amar a mucha gente, pero te amas mucho más a ti mismo. Estás demasiado enamorado de ti y de tu poder como para vivir una vida en paz ¡Eres un egocéntrico, eres un maldito egocéntrico!"

Golpe en la cara. Fue tan rápido que Goten no pudo definir si había sido un cachetazo o un puñete lo que se causó dolor en la mejilla.

"¡Y tú eres un niñito arrogante!" levantó la voz Gokú mientras Goten le devolvía la cara con las cejas fruncidas. "¡No sé cuándo te volviste así pero estoy cansado de tu altanería y de tanta rebeldía! ¡Te guste o no soy tu papá y me respetas!"

"¡Ojalá no fueses nada para mí!" le gritó Goten sin miedo.

Otro golpe en la cara. En el mismo lugar.

"¡Que me respetes, te dije!"

"¡COBARDE!" Goten volvió a mirarlo "¡Me ves herido y me pegas, sabes que jamás te alzaría la mano y por eso me golpeas! ¡Sigue abusando de tu posición!"

Un golpe más en la misma mejilla. Pero el joven no se tumbaba y una vez más lo miraba al padre a los ojos.

"¡Basura! Eres una basura papá ¡Eres una basura!"

Ahora el golpe que vino fue más fuerte, y en la otra mejilla.

"¡BASTA, Me respetas, jovencito! ¡Yo soy tu familia!"

"¡YO NO QUIERO QUE SE SEAS MI FAMILIA!"

Ahora fueron dos golpes seguidos. Uno en cada mejilla.

"¡Malagradecido!"

"¡Cobarde, basura, egocéntrico, EGOISTA!" gritó el menor.

Dos golpes más. Gokú sentía una furia similar a la de un combate de vida o muerte "¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez, no entiendes nada! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA GOTEN, NO ENTIENDES NADA!"

"¡Vamos, vamos!" desafió Goten "¡Sígueme golpeando! ¡Sígueme golpeando a ver si así me destruyes el rostro de una buena vez y dejo de verme como tú! ¡Párteme la cara si eso quieres!"

"¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA, MALDITA SEA!" Gokú empezó a abofetearlo sin parar, una mejilla después de la otra, había perdido el control de sí mismo. "¡Odio que me obligues a hacerte eso, eres un majadero, eres un mocoso malagradecido, quieres destruir todo lo que he construido, no valoras todas las veces que he defendido la tierra y peleado por ustedes!" Y seguía golpeándolo, pero el otro a pesar del dolor, no lanzaba ni un solo gemido de protesta

"¡NO VALORAS NADA, NO VALORAS NADA! ¡Tú no quieres a tu padre, tú no quieres a tu padre, y todo lo que eres es gracias a mí! ¡Malagradecido, injusto! ¡Eres cruel! ¡Eres cruel, eres cruel, no pareces mi hijo!"

Gokú agarró a Goten de los pelos y lo lanzó brutalmente hacia el sofá, ya no podía seguir hiriéndolo.

Goten respiró pesadamente y lo observó con los ojos casi cerrándose por cuenta propia, la boca le sangraba, le dolía cada músculo de la cara pero todavía le quedaba orgullo para no dejarse humillar por su padre.

"Se te han subido demasiado los humos a la cabeza" dijo Gokú con la voz entre cortada y levantando un dedo en tono de amenaza. Era la primera vez que su hijo lo veía llorar. La cara de Gokú tenía unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas y estas seguramente eran de coraje. "Yo siempre fui bueno contigo, Goten. Yo te enseñé lo que sabes, yo confié en ti, yo te enseñé la fusión, yo puse mis manos al fuego por ti. ¡YO CONFIE EN TI PARA QUE ACABARAS CON MAJIN BUU CUANDO TE UNIERAS CON TRUNKS, NADIE LOS CREIA CAPACES, SOLO YO! ¡Yo siempre te quise, yo puse en tus manos la paz de la tierra y lo volvería hacer! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Ahora sin duda eres un hombre hecho y derecho, te has vuelto extremadamente fuerte pero a la vez eres un pedante! ¡Yo no te enseñé a ser así! ¡Ahora te veo y lo único que veo es a un muchachito malcriado que solamente quiere herirme!"

"Todo lo que yo sé…" murmuró Goten limpiándose la sangre "Todo lo que yo sé no es gracias a ti. Muy poco de lo que sé es gracias a ti, así que tú eres el que se tiene que bajar de la nube." El hijo menor no se había cohibido ante la presencia feroz del sujeto más fuerte del universo, sus gestos seguían reflejando enojo, pero ahora hablaba más despacio. "Cuando era niño la persona que me entrenó fue mi hermano, no tú. Hasta Piccoro me entrenó. Y ya sé que no he atravesado ni la mitad de batallas que tú has vivido, pero sí he vivido, y he aprendido. Aprendí de Majin Buu, de Brolly… y voy a seguir aprendiendo de lo que venga. Y el guerrero fuerte que soy hoy… no es gracias a ti, es gracias a mí, a mi entrenamiento con Trunks y a mi constancia. NADA, NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, te lo debo a ti, Gokú."

Su hijo lo había llamado Gokú. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

"Quizá la parte de la fusión, sí" continuó Goten calmado. "Los poderes lógicamente solo puedo heredarlos de ti… ¿Pero el trabajo? El resto del trabajo lo he hecho yo. Por eso no simbolizas nada para mí. Ya sé que te arde oírlo pero no eres mi ídolo a seguir, todo lo contario".

"¿Nunca vas a perdonarme nada verdad?" preguntó Gokú sin secarse la lágrima que sin darse cuenta le chorreaba del ojo izquierdo. "Algún día me vas a entender todo lo que hago y por qué lo hago. Algún día vas a poder ponerte en mis zapatos y vas a comprender lo que es tener en tus manos la felicidad y la paz de muchísimas personas".

"Yo ya siento que es mi responsabilidad proteger a la tierra. Yo sé lo que es amar, yo sé lo que es no ser egoísta. Ya basta de querer darme lecciones y con esto reitero lo que siempre he venido pensado: tú te quieres mucho más a ti que a nadie y eso que tú llamas sacrificio al irte lejos de casa…Eso papá, se llama COMODIDAD".

Antes de que Gokú pudiese responder algo vio a Chi Chi llegar a la sala a paso lento. Tal vez la mujer había estado escuchando todo, por eso entraba en el lugar dando pasitos como si estuviera asustada y cubriéndose la boca.

"¿Go…Gokú?" preguntó Chi Chi espantada al verle una vez más la cara herida a su hijo menor.

"¿Gokú? ¿Goten? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar aquí?"

Nadie le contestó. Goten se puso despacio de pie, le traquetearon unos huesos al estirarlos y se dirigió a su padre.

"Te voy a dejar solo con mamá para que le expliques lo que vas a hacer. A ella me imagino que no le vas a pegar ¿verdad?" dijo Goten, Gokú solo lo miro seriamente, como cuando intercambiaba ojos con Cell o Freezer.

"Esta es quizá la última vez que te dirijo la palabra padre, así que te voy a decir una última cosa solo para que la tengas muy en cuenta: Yo nunca voy a respetarte porque el respeto no se pide, se impone. Y ya estás lo suficientemente viejo como para saber que el respeto no se impone a golpes".

Chi Chi seguía cubriéndose la cara. Quería intervenir pero no sabía cómo.

"Idiota" le suspiró Goten a Gokú antes de subir a su cuarto.

Gokú no movió un centímetro de su cuerpo para detenerlo. No tenía más fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con su hijo. Recuerda haber visto a Chi Chi correr detrás de su hijo menor, lo más seguro es que se encerrían a dialogar en la habitación de él.

El idiota salido la boca de Goten seguía retumbándole en la cien y abriéndole él corazón con unas tijeras.

Esa noche, por más que murieran de hambre, no habría cena en familia.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

Hola a todos. Bueno, realmente me gustaría actualizar todos los días la historia pero uno nunca tiene todo el tiempo del mundo disponible. Sinceramente, no sé cómo la voy a terminar todavía, hasta a mí se me complica saber qué va a pasar pero lo cierto es que la estoy disfrutando.

Saludos a todos.

PD: Fans de Gokú, no me odio. Yo sí lo quiero, enserio =)


	6. Cuando solo quedan las suplicas

**El ático del pasado**

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte. _

**Capítulo 6**

**Cuando solamente quedan las suplicas**

Chi Chi entró corriendo a la habitación de Goten, tenías ganas de reprenderlo porque había discutido con su padre justo cuando ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero a la vez quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, saber si estaba bien y averiguar exactamente lo que había ocurrido para que Gokú lo dejase de esa manera.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se alegró de que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave y entró bruscamente. No vio a su hijo en la cama, pero al observar a los costados notó al joven en el lavabo del baño, con la cabeza agachada y sumergida en el agua. Avanzó rápidamente hacia él.

"¡Por Dios hijo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!" preguntó ella muy acelerada mientras Goten se mojaba la cara, frotándosela lo más despacio posible.

"¿Qué pasa Goten? ¿Te duele mucho?" volvió a preguntar angustiada.

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes" respondió calmado con la cabeza para abajo y sin mirarla "Va pasar, mamá. Va a pasar".

"Goten ¡¿Por qué discutiste con Gokú?! ¡Me asusté tanto al escuchar los gritos! Bajo y te veo así… ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Te dije que te intentarás llevarla bien!"

Cerró el grifo y levantó medio cuerpo para ver a su madre, pero antes de hablarle agarró un paño para limpiarse bien la cara.

"Madre, la verdad duele. Y hay gente a la que no le gusta la verdad. Así es mi papá".

"¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? ¡Gokú jamás te golpeó, ni de niño!"

"Le conté todo lo que pasaste después de que se marchara con Uub" Goten se miró al espejo detenidamente para examinarse la cara, ahora estaba más moreteada que antes y eso lo enfurecía aún más. "Le dije que todo era su culpa y no le gustó, es todo".

"¿Qué le contaste?" Chi Chi cuestionó nerviosa.

"Todo madre, todo" él la miró fruncido "Todo: tu depresión, tu casi muerte, tu tratamiento, tu dolor… todo lo que tiene que saber un hombre que supuestamente ama a su esposa".

"¡¿Por qué le contaste eso?!" reclamó ella muy irritada "¡¿Con qué derecho le cuentas algo así a tu padre, algo tan mío, tan personal?! ¡Ese es un episodio que debemos olvidar!"

"¡¿Se te olvida a ti todo lo que vivimos después de que él se fue?! ¿Casi te matas por culpa de él y me dices que no tiene derecho a saberlo?!" Ahora era turno de enfurecerse con su madre.

"¡Eso es algo que ya superé, Goten!"

"¡ESO ES ALGO QUE PUEDE VOLVERTE A PASAR, QUE TENGO MIEDO DE QUE VUELVA A PASAR PORQUE ÉL SE VA DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS!"

"¡No es cierto! ¡Él no ha dicho que se va! ¡Y eso que ya no va a volver a ocurrirme… yo… yo ya soy una mujer que valora mucho la vida, yo ya no podría volverme tan loca!"

"¡¿Estás segura?!" le preguntó él sarcásticamente "¡Eso no te lo cree nadie! ¡Yo no quiero volver a vivir con mi madre deprimida! ¡Yo no te quiero volver a ver en ese estado por culpa de mi papá! ¡Si él es culpable de todas las veces que has estado triste en tu vida entonces tiene derecho a saber absolutamente todo!"

"¡NO, ESO NO TENIA POR QUÉ SABERLO! ¡Ya pasó, Goten, ya fue! ¡Ya está aquí, ya vamos a ser felices!"

Goten se frunció ante la reacción de su madre, la cual ante sus ojos era ridícula en lo absoluto. "Mamá ¡¿En qué planeta vives?! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo que siempre quieres mendigarle amor a papá? ¡¿Por qué no puedes contarle lo que pasa, de qué tienes miedo?!"

"No tengo miedo de nada…"suspiró ella con aflicción "Yo sólo quiero que las cosas estén bien entre todos. Yo sólo quiero que él se quede…"

"¡Te acabo de decir que se va! ¡¿No estás escuchando lo que digo?! ¡SE VA! ¡Papa se marcha, como siempre!"

"No es verdad… no es verdad…" Chi Chi movió la cabeza negándose. "¡Te lo estás inventando, él no se puede ir!"

"¡ME LO DIJO EN LA CARA! ¡¿Cómo me voy a inventar algo así?!" Refutó impaciente "¡Me dijo que no puede y que no debe quedarse, que haberse ido con Uub es una misión! ¡Ahí está, ahí está tu lindo marido!"

"Debo tener una conversación seria con tu padre…" dijo ella mirando al suelo.

"¡Haz lo que quieras, mamá!" Goten la esquivó y pasó del baño a su habitación "¡Yo no sé para qué te defiendo tanto si ni tú misma sabes hacerte respetar! ¡Y si no tienes nada más que decirme, por favor déjame solo! ¡Voy a dormir!"

"¡Tengo que hablar con tu padre! ¡Tengo que hablar con Gokú ahora!" dijo Chi Chi apresurada dispuesta a salir del cuarto.

"No está en su habitación" le dijo Goten sacudiendo las sábanas, Chi Chi volteó a mirarlo. "Asumo que está en el ático, siento su Ki en el lugar más alto de la casa".

Chi Chi solo observó a su hijo nerviosa, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Se retiró lo más rápido posible del cuarto y fue en busca de su marido.

* * *

**Ático**

Gokú daba vueltas como un desquiciado por la habitación. Parecía un loco metido en una celda sin tener un solo hueco de escape. Se frotaba las manos, se rascaba el pelo, en su mente se cuestionaba todo; recordaba peleas, aventuras, viajes, decisiones, se culpaba, se daba la razón, volvía a culparse y luego se justificaba. Tan solo llevaba un día en casa y ya sentía que habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Durante todos esos años pensó que su familia comprendía a cabalidad su misión en el mundo, creyó durante toda su vida que sus hijos y esposa estaban tan contentos como él cuando se volvía más fuerte o se aproximaba un nuevo enemigo. Ahora, en lugar de sentirse orgulloso de todos sus logros por salvar el planeta, se sentía un bueno para nada, quien además de tener que sacrificar su vida, era reprendido y rechazado por su propia familia. Chi Chi y Gohan no se lo decían, pero ya estaba Goten hablando por ellos, y a través de él entonces podía imaginarse todo el dolor que su mujer y su otro hijo habían pasado y venían callando.

Ya no había más vuelta que darle. Lo hecho está hecho y hay que aceptarlo. ¿Pero ahora cómo iba a arreglar este nuevo error a punto de cometerse? Regresar a entrenar con Uub no era una opción, era un deber. ¿Y qué haría con Chi Chi? Con tan solo saber que podría enloquecer o volver a acercarse a la muerte por culpa suya se ponía a temblar como un pájaro espantado.

Por fin tomó asiento en el sofá que Pan había dormido hace un instante. Miraba por la ventana a las ramas de los árboles que lentamente se movían fuera de su casa. Ya estaba experimentando el dolor de marcharse con tan solo echar una ojeada al jardín.

"Gokú ¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

Gokú desvió la mirada de la ventana y la plantó en su esposa, ella entraba lentamente al ático con ojos llorosos haciéndole esa pregunta. ¿Por qué había hecho qué cosa? ¿A qué se refería? ¿A abandonarla siempre? ¿A entrenar a Uub? ¿A ser el culpable de su tratamiento psiquiátrico? ¿A haber golpeado a Goten? ¿A marcharse nuevamente?

"Chi Chi… lo siento tanto" contestó el levantándose "Lo siento tanto, te lo juro. Lo siento tanto"

Chi Chi no respondió a la voz exigente de Gokú. Sabía que en verdad estaba herido pero quería que él mismo continuase explicándose.

Avanzó hacia su mujer y se quedó observándola a los ojos. Le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos callosos de tantas batallas.

"Chi Chi yo te amo tanto, yo no quiero que llores más" suplicó en voz baja.

Ella se apretó los labios.

"¿Chi Chi por qué no me contaste nada?"

"¿Nada de qué?" Ella bajó los ojos con vergüenza.

"¡¿Por qué nadie me contó que cuando me marché con Uub entristeciste tanto al punto de querer morir?!"

"Eso ya no importa, Gokú"

"¡Sí importa, claro que importa!"

"Tú nunca vas a entender que yo no puedo vivir sin ti ¿no?" Ahora volvió a mirarlo.

"Para mi nada de esto es fácil, Chi Chi, para mi irme no es fácil… yo tampoco quiero vivir más sin ti" respondió él con dolor "Goten tiene razón. Él tiene razón, he sido la peor, he sido injusto, fui injusto con él, fui muy exigente con Gohan y sobre todo fui descuidado contigo…"

"Gokú, no es necesario que te recrimines nada" interrumpió ella "A la larga has salvado la tierra y estamos vivos por ti, eso jamás dejaré de agradecértelo y por eso he aguantado lo que he aguantado. Incluso cuando he llegado a odiarte por dejarme sola".

"¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando querías morir?" preguntó un Gokú apenado.

"No ibas a volver"

"Iba, sí. Iba a volver"

"No. Yo no debí ser tan débil. Yo no debí tomar esa actitud, al final yo soy la única que entiende lo que haces. Y lo entiendo porque te amo".

"Si de mí depende no vas a volver a pasar dolor" contestó el firmemente.

"¿Es verdad que le dijiste a Goten que solo te quedas unos días?"

Gokú derramó una lágrima y asintió aunque no quisiera.

"Sí"

Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo peor fue volver a casa. Si se iba a ir, debía irse por fin, no ir y venir y generar dolor de vez en cuando a sus más allegados.

Chi Chi suspiró y se frotó la nariz con la mano.

"¿Y cuándo piensas volver?" Ya estaba a punto de llorar "Necesito hacerme un panorama de cuánto tiempo debo esperarte otra vez…"

"Ven conmigo, por favor" dijo él súbitamente.

La dejó atónita.

"¿Qué?"

"Que vengas conmigo, Chi Chi. Dejemos esta vida, acompáñame. Tenemos que estar juntos".

"¿Gokú… que me estás diciendo?"

"¡Te lo ruego Chi Chi!" la agarró de los brazos desesperado "Te lo suplico. No puedo dejar el entrenamiento de Uub a medias pero tampoco puedo dejarte a ti sola ¡Y no sé cuánto me tome esto pero te quiero a mi lado!"

"Estás loco tú, yo no puedo irme…" ella puso cara de espanto.

"¡Sí puedes!" chilló él "Dejaré de entrenar con Uub en el templo sagrado, nos iremos a su casa y viviremos en su pueblo. Viviremos en su casa y tú estarás siempre conmigo ¡Por favor hagamos lo que te pido, yo quiero que estés feliz, yo quiero que seas parte de mis aventuras, de mis metas, quiero que seamos felices los dos!"

"¡¿Y nuestros hijos?!" reventó Chi Chi a llorar soltándose de los brazos de Gokú "¡¿Y Pan?! ¡¿Y nuestra familia?! ¡¿A dónde dejamos a todos ellos?! ¡¿Ya pensaste en eso?!"

Gokú se cubrió la cara, abrumado.

"¡Nosotros construimos todo esto juntos y tú me pides que lo abandone así no más, no lo entiendo!" siguió ella "Yo… yo quiero estar contigo, yo te amo… ¡¿Pero y mi hogar?!"

"Ya lo sé…" suspiró el insistiendo "Ya lo sé. Ya sé que esto es tu vida, ya sé que nos alejaremos un tiempo de nuestros hijos, ya sé que Goten me va a odiar más, pero… pensemos en ti y en mí. En ti y en mí, Chi Chi, pensemos en los dos. Mi amor, los chicos ya están grandes, Gohan tiene su familia, Goten hará la suya tarde o temprano y ya no depende de ti completamente ¿y tú? ¡Tú tienes que estar a mi lado y yo a tu lado!"

"¡ENTONCES QUÉDATE EN CASA!" gritó ella llorando.

"¡QUE NO PUEDO TE DIGO!"

Ella agarró la franela que tenía amarrada al cuello y la lanzó bruscamente al piso. "¡Maldita sea!" exclamó y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. No pudo. El brazo de Gokú la sujetó rápidamente para detenerla. En un segundo ya se vio a sí misma abrazada a él, los brazos de su marido le habían apretado totalmente el cuerpo, sin una sola oportunidad de zafarse.

"Chi Chi, por Kami-sama… ven conmigo" imploró.

"Go…Gokú…"

"Chi Chi, me siento perdido. Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer. Siento que he sido una basura. Déjame remediar tanto dolor que te he causado, déjame hacerte feliz, quiero verte bien… yo te quiero bien".

Jamás había escuchado a su esposo llorar de esa manera y jamás ella había estado tan adolorida y tan confundida al tomar una decisión. A él le decía que no quería, pero en el fondo algo la empujaba a decir sí, a aceptar. Eso era tal vez, el amor que sentía.

"Gokú, yo no puedo. Yo no voy a poder con el desprecio de mis hijos" respiró ella tristemente, acariciando el cabello a su esposo que no tenía intención de soltarla.

"Ellos jamás van a despreciarte"

"Lo harán. Para ellos esto ha sido muy duro, se han sentido menospreciados cuando tú elegiste a ese niño. Tú no supiste ponerte en el lugar de ellos"

"Ya lo sé. Ellos nunca me van a perdonar completamente".

"Nunca me van a perdonar a mí tampoco, si me voy"

Gokú se separó un momento de ella, le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos y la besó en la boca. "Chi Chi, no te preocupes por eso, mi amor" susurró "Ellos te aman, ellos darían lo que fuera porque seas feliz, algo que yo también debí haber hecho. Dame esta oportunidad. Dame esta oportunidad de hacerte feliz".

"No… no puedo hacer esto. No me pidas más esto" exigió ella apartándose de su marido.

"Te lo imploro Chi Chi, ven conmigo ¡Te lo ruego!"

Se miraron unos segundos. Chi Chi no podía notar otra cosa que no sea culpa en los gestos de Gokú. ¿Y ahora? Su cabeza le decía que no era correcto pero su corazón estaba entusiasmado.

"Chi Chi, por lo menos prométeme que vas a pensarlo" volvió a intentar.

Se quedo inmóvil ante la súplica de su marido. Asintió en silencio sin estar segura de lo que iba a hacer. Él se acercó a abrazarla de nuevo.

"Gracias. Gracias. Muchas gracias, Chi Chi" la apretó con mucha fuerza y le besó la frente. "Gracias de verdad".

"Pídele disculpas a Goten" dijo ella con voz seria "Tienen que reconciliarse".

"Lo haré" y volvió a besarle la boca "Te prometo que lo haré. No ahora porque no quiere ni verme, pero lo haré. Te lo juro".

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

Por quehaceres personales no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir y publicar seguido pero no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa.

Abrazos a todos los fans de Dragon Ball.


	7. Se quiebran las piedras preciosas

**El ático del pasado**

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte._

Esto no lo puesto en capítulos anteriores pero más vale tarde que nunca: _Dragon Ball__Z no me pertenece, el genio y dueño de esta magia se llama Akira Toriyama._

**Capítulo 7**

**Se quiebran las piedras preciosas**

La mañana siguiente recibió a Gohan y a Videl con una escena esplendorosa. El sol golpeaba fuerte en la Montaña Paoz y era un día perfecto para ir a correr por los campos de flores e ir nadar con su hija. Luego de ambos desayunar a solas en casa, se dirigieron a recoger a la pequeña Pan donde sus abuelos, esperando que la menor no haya dado muchos problemas al pasar la noche allí.

Videl caminó de la mano de su esposo hacia la casa de los Son, a la pareja le extraño que desde afuera se notase un extremo silencio en un casa en la que la bulla abundaba; siempre podía oírse el ruido de la radio o de la televisión encendida, la hornilla de ChiChi hirviendo o a Goten hablando como cotorra con su madre. Pero ni el chillido de una silla mecedora se manifestaba esa mañana.

"Parece que aún están durmiendo todos" le suspiró Videl a Gohan ya muy cerca de la casa de sus suegros.

"Sí, así parece" respondió su esposo y golpeó despacio la puerta principal.

"¡Hola, Hola… buenos días!" llamó Gohan a la puerta. "¡Buenos días, familia!

Ni una sola contestación.

Cuando pensó que era el momento oportuno para elevar su ki con el fin de que su hermano y su padre sintieran su presencia, entonces giró un poco la chapa y la puerta se abrió sin mayor esfuerzo.

"Vaya. Parece que no hubo necesidad de despertar a nadie" dijo.

Su mujer y él pasaron adelante sin vergüenza de no haber sido invitados, después de todo esa era prácticamente su casa también.

"Creo que será mejor que esperemos aquí en la sala, amor" opinó Videl a punto de tomar asiento en el sofá "Esperemos a que todos se levanten, no deberíamos molestar"

De repente escucharon el leve golpe de una cuchara o algún cubierto que provenía de la cocina. Sí encontrarían a alguien en pie a esas horas.

"Espera" Gohan miró a su esposa de reojo "Creo que Goten está allá adentro. Espérame aquí que no tengo un buen presentimiento"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó la otra muy preocupada.

"No lo sé. Déjame ir a la cocina, ya vuelvo" salió de la escena apurado.

* * *

**Cocina**

No se había equivocado. Su hermano menor estaba sentado con expresión soñolienta disfrutando de una gigante bandeja de cereal. Respiraba pesado, la cara aún le dolía y se notaba a leguas que no había dormido bien.

Observó a Gohan entrar lentamente y se espantó con la cara de espanto del mayor. Goten y Gohan intercambiaron miradas penetrantes, como un par de gatos machos que se examinan mutuamente maquinando que acción tomar.

El día anterior le había prometido a su hermano llevarse bien con su padre y ahora tenía más moretones que antes, y no solo eso, ahora tendría que contarle sobre tremenda pelea que tuvieron la noche anterior antes de la cena ¿O qué otra cosa podría inventarse?

Gohan se aproximó hacia la mesa con un gesto anonadado, parecía enfadado también. Goten ya no pudo mirarlo más y postró los ojos en lo que comía, parecía que tenía vergüenza de que lo viesen maltratado y a la vez pensaba qué excusa poner.

"¿Qué te hiciste en la cara?" le preguntó Gohan molesto.

Ya conocía ese tono que tanto respetaba, era el mismo tono que usaba cuando de niño hacía travesuras y que hasta la fecha utilizaba para reprender a Pan. No sabía qué demonios contestar.

Gohan levantó la voz frunciéndose. "¡Te acabo de preguntar que te hiciste en la cara!"

Caminó hacia Goten y le agarró la quijada forzando al jovencito a mirarlo frente a frente "Ayer te desinfecté esto Goten y debió amanecer mejor ¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"Gracias, ya sé que me veo fatal, hermano" un Goten sarcástico retiró la mano de Gohan con fastidio y se metió un cucharon de cereal a la boca.

"¡¿Te has ido a matar con Trunks otra vez, no?! ¡¿Qué te pasa que no me escuchas?!"

El joven solo masticaba los cereales, pretendía no escuchar que lo estaban reprendiendo.

"¡Goten te prohibí que salgas en una semana! ¡¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?!"

"¡Gohan, basta ya!" lanzó la cuchara sobre la bandeja "¡Esto no es producto de un entrenamiento, discutí con papá!"

Las cejas fruncidas de Gohan se fueron levantando. Su expresión de enfado se fue transformando en gesto de espasmo. No quería pensar que había ocurrido lo que imaginaba. No, no era para tanto. ¿Gokú golpeando a sus hijos? Imposible. Tenía que ser un error, debieron salir a entrenar, no podía ser otra cosa.

Goten dejó de saborear su comida, puso un codo sobre la mesa y arrimó su rostro a su mano, se acarició las heridas sin mirar a su hermano.

Gohan lo miró esperando que el menor prosiguiera, pero al parecer este tenía todas las intenciones de quedarse callado o esconder algo.

"Discutiste con papá… ¿Y?" preguntó suavemente.

Agarró un pan y lo hizo añico con las dos manos recordando la pelea y los golpes de Gokú. "Y nada… y le dije todo. Y no le gustó" Goten se alzó de hombros "Y se enojó. Fue eso"

"¿Papá te hizo eso en el rostro?" Gohan preguntó casi boquiabierto y volviendo a fruncirse.

"Sí" se metió el pan a la boca "Y no es que me tire a victima ni nada, yo también me lo busqué. Le dije todo lo que pensaba de él, la mierda que es con nuestra madre, cómo se enfermó ella cuando se fue con Ubb, en fin. Toda la historia. Le dije que era un egoísta y que no le debo nada."

"¡Qué mierda!" exclamó Gohan con molestia "¡¿Cuándo pasó esto y cómo es que estás así de herido y no me dices nada?!"

"No es para tanto" dijo el otro muy serio "Estoy bien, puedo soportarlo"

"¡No, no estás bien!" Gohan caminó hacia la nevera con rapidez "Tienes que deshincharte la cara. ¿Ya te pusiste hielo ahí?"

"No"

Abrió el congelador, sacó una funda pequeña y se dirigió a la mesa donde desayunaba Goten. "Pues esta cantidad de hielo, la envuelves en una funda y te la pones en la cara por unas dos horas" Postró la funda sobre la madera y le advirtió "Si es posible duérmete con la funda encima. No está demás que te tomes unas semillas del ermitaño para irte aliviando"

Goten se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a masticar la comida. Tenía todo menos ganas de recordar su discusión con Gokú.

"Debiste haberle echado mucha mierda para que te deje así" siguió Gohan con tono preocupante "Papá nunca ha sido violento con nadie de la familia"

"¡¿Me vas a regañar ya, tan temprano?!" exclamó Goten ahora sí mirándolo a la cara.

"¡Claro que no! ¡No hay excusa para golpearte de esa forma!" contestó Gohan de la misma manera.

"¡Le dije todo lo que sentía, lo que se merecía, le dije lo que me salió del alma ¡¿Y quieres saber algo?! ¡Me siento bien con lo que hice!"

"¡No te estoy quitando la razón, tienes motivos de más para estar molesto con papá! Solo que verte así de lastimado me extraña ¡Él no es así, Goten!"

"¡No tenía como defenderse! ¡Le echaba todo en cara y cómo no tenía argumentos lo más fácil era golpearme!"

Gohan agarró la silla más cercana y se sentó frente a él, con una cara de indignación imposible de esconder.

"Escúchame, Goten. Si ya le escupiste a papá todo lo que tenías que decirle lo mejor es que dejes todo ahí: dedica el día a dormir, vete al río, mira una película, descansa, distráete, no sé… ya te desahogaste, ya no pelees más. No te quiero volver a ver lastimado"

"De eso despreocúpate. No pienso hablarle más a papá" Y lo decía enserio.

"No quiero saber de una discusión que acabe así" Puso una mano encima del cabello despeinado de Goten, se le achicó el corazón, sus ojos veían nuevamente a su hermanito, a su pequeño siendo herido y no era una imagen fácil de contemplar. "Si ves que las cosas se ponen feas con papá otra vez te puedes ir a quedar a mi casa. Pero no más peleas, no más problemas ¿Entendiste?"

"Gracias, Gohan" sonrió Goten débilmente, pero con la ternura característica de los Son.

"¿Te dijo que se va?"

"Se va, hermano. Se va, te lo dije"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Eso no me lo dijo. Tú sabes que con él todo es sorpresa"

"¿Mamá que ha dicho sobre eso, cómo reaccionó?"

"No me quiso creer cuando se lo conté. Asumo que ya ha de haber hablado con papá, pero no tengo idea en que quedaron. No han salido del cuarto esta mañana"

"Lo sé. Nadie me abrió la puerta" asintió Gohan "Ahora voy a hablar con papá yo. Ya no te metas en más líos"

"No dejes que te golpee"

"Pierde cuidado" Gohan se levantó despacio y salió de la cocina. Y Goten no iba a meterse más en nada, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que estuviese a punto de ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**Sala**

"Pan…Pan mi amor ¿Por qué estás llorando?" Videl estaba reclinada sobre el mueble y tenía a la niña apretada a su pecho. Pan sollozaba e inmiscuía su rostro en el la camisa de su madre, lanzando únicamente gemidos. Se rehusaba a hablar.

"¡Hija, vamos dime por qué lloras!"

"Mami…" gemía Pan en llanto, como si se ahogase o la atorara un hipo "Mami… Mami, no quiero…"

"¿Qué es lo que no quieres, Pan?" preguntó Videl afligida y casi desesperada "¿Qué es lo que pasa, nena? Por favor, habla con tu madre, sabes que puedes contármelo todo"

Y seguía llorando. La nena abrazó a su mamá aún más fuerte, mojándole toda la ropa y escondiendo su cara roja de tantas lágrimas.

"¡Amor… ¿amor, qué sucede? Cuéntame, hija, vamos. No me gusta verte así…!" Videl acarició el cabello de su hija y le beso la cabeza con el ánimo de calmarla, esperaría hasta que la pequeña decidiese soltar lo que la aturdía.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?" apareció Gohan detrás de su esposa e hija y preocupándose por el momento que estaba observando.

"Bajó las escaleras llorando" respondió Videl en tono triste, la niña lanzaba pequeños respiros "Ni siquiera me saludó, solo bajó llorando y me abrazo"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"No quiere contármelo"

"Pan ¿te pasó algo muy malo?" Gohan se acercó a las dos e intentó separar suavemente a Pan de los brazos de Videl.

"Pan, hija, mírame. Cuéntale a papá lo que ocurre"

"Tengo miedo, papi" Aún no se separaba del todo de su madre, quería seguir abrazada a ella.

"¿Miedo de qué, mi amor? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?"

Gohan sacó a su hija despacio del mueble y la cargo en brazos, ella todavía no lo miraba y repitió el mismo ejercicio de apoyarse contra él, acurrucándose en su camisa y ocultando su cara que reflejaba dolor.

"Tienes que contarnos qué es lo que pasa. Ya sabes que tu papá está aquí para hacer lo que sea por ti… y tu mami también" susurró él.

"Es que mi abuelito…"

Gohan intercambió gestos preocupantes con Videl, los cuales por suerte Pan no pudo ver. Nada positivo vendría, estaban seguros de ello.

"¿Tu abuelito qué, mi vida?" le preguntó Gohan con dulzura al oído.

"Mi abuelito se va. Mi abuelito se va y yo voy a sufrir" Por fin habló. Se echó a llorar más fuerte sobre el hombro de su padre.

El corazón oprimido de Gohan chocó en ese momento con el de Pan que latía a mil, tan rápido que cualquiera apostaría que a la niña le daría un ataque. Era un mismo dolor expresado de diferente manera. Gohan respiró profundo sintiendo que su corazón y el de Pan eran uno solo, al mismo tiempo se miraba a los ojos con Videl. Cuatro ojos llenos de pena.

Sollozando aún, Pan levantó la cabeza para ver a su padre. Él se mordió los labios para no lagrimear igual que la chiquilla.

"Papá… Mi abuelito y él tío Goten pelearon ayer. Se gritaron cosas horribles, él dijo que no podía quedarse en casa. Yo lo escuché todo"

"¿Discutieron en frente tuyo, mi amor?"

"No" Pan movió la cabeza haciendo un puchero "Yo estaba dormida en el cuarto de mis abuelitos y me levanté con los gritos… y … y…." ya iba a llorar de nuevo.

"Shhh….¿Y entonces?" preguntó el con suavidad.

"Y entonces escuché lo que decían. ¿Es verdad lo que dice mi tío? ¿Es verdad que mi abuelito no quiere a nadie? ¿Es verdad que no nos quiere?"

Gohan se apretó la boca pensando qué contestar. _No lo sé_ era tal vez la respuesta adecuada, pero la niña no lo aceptaría.

"Pan, mi vida…" suspiró con dolor "Es una situación muy difícil de explicar. Estás muy pequeña para entender todo"

"¿Si mi abuelito nos quiere por qué se va?" Su tierna cara se le volvió a arrugar con el llanto "¡Papá, ¿Por qué mi abuelito me hace esto? ¿Por qué se va de nuevo?!"

"No puedo explicártelo, mi amor… Discúlpame, no sé cómo explicártelo" Una lágrima casi invisible chorreó por el rostro de Gohan. Gokú siempre fue así y durante su niñez estuvo acostumbrado a eso sin buscarle ninguna lógica a las actitudes de su padre, pero no podía pretender que Pan las asumiera de igual manera.

"Estoy muy triste, papi…"

"Yo también, mi amor" contestó él.

Videl se apachurró la cara para evitar que las lágrimas también se le manifestaran a ella.

"Mi abuelito no me quiere, y eso me hace sufrir…" postró su cabeza en el regazo de Gohan.

"No vas a sufrir, hija. Nadie va a hacerte sufrir. No mientras yo exista" la consoló él.

"Papi… ¿Puedes convencer a mi abuelito de que se quede?"

La voz de ruego de Pan hizo a Gohan estremecerse, un escalofrío lleno de rabia e impotencia le recorrió toda la espalda y se le paseó por todas las venas. La sangre le corría desenfrenada de tanto dolor por el cuerpo, le ardía no poder prometerle algo tan importante a su pequeña.

"Hablaré con él, nena. No sabemos aún si se quede" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Se agachó lentamente para dejar a Pan de pie en el suelo. Le acarició el cabello, las mejillas, las orejas, le dio un beso en la frente cerrando los ojos y le secó las lágrimas.

"Yo te amo tanto, hija" le dijo con ternura apoyando su rostro con el de ella. "No llores más, no pienses en sufrimiento, nada va a herirte"

"Yo también te amo, papi. Dime que nunca vas a dejarme tú, por favor. Si me dejas me muero, papi" imploró la pequeña restregándose el rostro.

"Nunca, Pan, eso sí te lo prometo y te lo juro. Nunca"

Pan se acercó más a él y le besó la mejilla. No hacía falta decir gracias, Gohan lo sentía sin palabras.

"Ve con tu mamá a casa. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato" ordenó él con sutileza. "En la tarde salimos a nadar, vemos una película o te llevo a la ciudad. Ahí vemos".

"Como tú digas, papi"

Videl se levantó despacio del sofá y apretó la mano de su hija para llevarla a casa. Volvió a mirar a Gohan. Ya lo conocía, tenía el alma desconsolada pero llena de rabia. Temía que discutiera fuertemente Gokú pero si así fuera, no era algo que ella pudiese evitar. Temió recordar la primera vez que Gokú se marchó con Uub y el sufrimiento de Pan al mencionar todos los días a su abuelo con la intención de nunca olvidar sus gestos y con la ilusión de que un día vuelva para siempre. Afrontar el dolor de su hija nuevamente no iba a ser fácil.

"No te demores en llegar a casa, amor" le dijo a su marido.

Gohan asintió en silencio "Tranquila. En un rato voy a casa con ustedes"

"Te amo"

"Yo te amo más" le sonrió.

Un beso breve en los labios. Y entonces Pan y Videl salieron juntas de la mano y se dirigieron a su casa. Comerían algún pastel para subir los ánimos.

**Fin del Capítulo 7**

* * *

Nota:

Prometí no dejar el fanfic inconcluso y aquí he vuelto con un capítulo más. Disculpen la demora pero es que han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas, algunos viajes y planes en mi vida.

Gracias a los que lo siguen. Lo termino porque lo termino, es una promesa. Saludos y gracias por los comentarios. Un beso grande.

AP.

XOXO.


	8. A las cosas por su nombre

El ático del pasado

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte._

Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. El genio es Akira Toriyama. Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**A las cosas por su nombre**

**Habitación de Gokú y Chi Chi**

"¿Qué deseas desayunar hoy?" le preguntó Chi Chi a Gokú cuando juntos se encontraban tendiendo la cama "Puedo hacer algunos huevos revueltos y prepararte un sanduche con mermelada, ese que tanto te gusta a ti"

"No comeré ahora" respondió él envolviendo una almohada en una funda.

"¿No vas a comer?" Chi Chi levantó la cabeza y lo ojeó preocupante "¡Ah no, que tú no tengas hambre eso sí es grave, Gokú!"

"Es que el ki de Goten está en la cocina. No me lo quiero topar"

"¿No quedamos ayer en que iban a conversar y que iban a arreglarse?"

"No creo que este sea el momento" Gokú iba acomodando las almohadas, las más grandes arriba, y la más pequeña iria encima de ellas.

"¿Por qué?"

"Su ki esta elevado y percibo que está enojado. No va a funcionar si me acerco ahora"

Chi Chi se movió a los costados de la cama, estiró la sabana varias veces hasta que no se notase una sola arruga mientras pensaba en la respuesta de su esposo. Estaba ansiosa porque las cosas se solucionaran lo más breve posible, de hecho, siempre vivió así, ansiosa. Siempre quiso que todo ocurriera de inmediato, cuando ella lo ordenase. Pero la discusión de Gokú y Goten no había sido cualquier discusión, estaban pasando por un momento delicado y lo mejor era dejar a su esposo decidir el instante adecuado para reconciliarse con su hijo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Chi Chi observando a Goku quien apretaba una almohada y miraba hacia la puerta con un gesto intrigante "¿Por qué tienes esa cara, y ahora que sientes?" los sayayines y sus presentimientos a veces la sobre alteraban.

"Gohan está aquí" respondió.

"Ah" Chi Chi respiró más aliviada "Pues lo más seguro es que pasará recogiendo a Pan"

"No, me refiero a que viene hacia acá, a nuestra habitación" dijo Gokú aparentemente tranquilo.

Y entonces oyeron la voz del hijo mayor tras la puerta.

"Mamá. Papá. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Gokú sonrió a Chi Chi "Ves. Te lo dije"

"Puedes pasar, hijo" Chi Chi levantó la voz "Adelante, adelante"

Gohan entró al lugar con el poco usual gesto de seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Entró despacio y cerró la puerta de la habitación sin brusquedad.

"Buenos días" saludó.

Vio a su madre tomar asiento en su cama ya perfectamente tendida y a su padre quedarse de pie sonriéndole un poco. A pesar de no mantener su ki elevado, Gokú sabía que algo pasaba en el interior de Gohan y que su visita no era precisamente feliz.

"Buen día, Gohan" dijo Chi Chi "Pan se levantó temprano hoy… durmió en este cuarto con nosotros y hace poco bajó a la sala…"

"Ya lo sé, allí la encontré. Videl la llevó a casa" contestó él muy cortante "Vengo a hablar con ustedes" y entonces pegó los ojos únicamente en Gokú "Mejor dicho, contigo".

Gokú dejó caer sobre la cama la almohada que había estado apretando y entonces respondió suavemente "Claro que sí, hijo. Dime"

"¿Por qué golpeaste a Goten?" Gohan se cruzó de brazos, se veía entre defensivo y amenazante.

Gokú desvió la mirada, se puso las manos en la cintura y suspiró con gesto de arrepentimiento. "Veo que ya te enteraste. Voy a reconciliarme con él Gohan, no te preocupes por eso. Solo que no ahora"

"Quiero saber por qué lo golpeaste" un tono bastante molesto salió de la boca de Gohan.

Gokú se frunció pero no uso el mismo tono de voz que su hijo "Me sacó de quicio, eso pasó"

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?"

"Me echó en cara algunas cosas… cosas sobre tu madre que no valen la pena mencionar. Y no le quito razón. Creo que él no me quiere, pensé que sí pero…"

"¿Y por eso lo heriste? ¿Lo heriste por decirte la verdad?" Gohan alzó más la voz aún. Chi Chi juntó las manos y se quedó en estado de congelamiento "¡¿Ves moreteado a tu hijo que viene de un entrenamiento y encima lo golpeas, qué es lo que te pasa, papá?!"

"¡Me saco de mis casillas, Gohan!" Ahora a Gokú le tocó hablarle igual "¡Yo no me acerqué a él con ánimos de pelear, solo quería conversar y entonces empezó a decirme cosas horribles que yo tampoco merezco! ¡¿Creen aquí que yo no tengo sentimientos acaso?!"

"¡Nada es excusa para que lo lastimes! ¡Nada, absolutamente nada!"

Gokú puso las manos al aire en señal de rendición "Gohan, no voy a discutir contigo también. Con Goten tuve bastante, no quiero pelearme contigo, por favor…"

"Mira yo sé perfectamente cómo es mi hermano. Es muy buen chico pero cuando se enfada escupe veneno y comprendo que te haya colmado ¡Pero si tienes un hijo difícil con el que no te llevas, golpearlo no es la solución!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! ¡Hice mal!" Gokú se exasperó nuevamente "¡Pero no me respeta! ¡No supe qué más hacer!"

"¡Pues entonces empieza a hacer cosas para que te respete! ¡Porque claro está que por ser el hombre más fuerte del planeta no te vas a ganar a tu hijo!"

"Tienes razón" asintió el otro "¡Tienes razón, tienes razón! ¡Y si tú también tienes algún dolor guardado Gohan, por favor dilo, dilo todo. Te lo pido! ¡Dilo todo de una vez!"

"Gokú basta, dijiste que no querías pelear" intervino Chi Chi.

"¡Pero déjalo, déjalo que hable! ¡Parece que aquí mis hijos tienen mucho resentimiento guardado, que me ven con los peores ojos y yo ni enterado! ¡Entonces vamos, Gohan, dime! ¡El otro ya se desfogó anoche, ahora dime tú que sientes!"

"¿Me preguntas por mi dolor…?" preguntó Gohan sarcástico y con los ojos llenos de furia "Mi dolor es el dolor de mi hija"

Gokú no devolvió la misma mirada enfurecida su hijo, pero sabía perfectamente lo que este sentía, La mirada de enojo de Gohan era única en el mundo.

"¿Ya sabes que se marcha con Uub, verdad? ¿Ya sabías que vino solo de pasada" Gohan se dirigió a su madre. Ella no contestó una silaba.

"Hoy cuando entré a casa, Pan se acercó a mi llorando a decirme que escuchó todo" prosiguió "No entiende porque el abuelo y el tío pelearon y no entiende por qué te vas nuevamente, papá"

"Pensé que estaba durmiendo anoche cuando todo pasó…" respondió Gokú afligido, esa no se la esperaba.

"Pues oyó todo. Y está destruida"

"Ahora entiendo…" dijo Chi Chi consternada "Ahora entiendo por qué esta mañana no quiso hablarnos, Pan estaba muy extraña, la note triste…"

"Gohan, tú sabes que jamás quisiera ver sufrir a la niña. Lo sabes bien" dijo Gokú.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" preguntó Gohan al borde de la histeria "¡Y ya no me digas que no lo sabes!"

"Es que realmente no lo sé. Es decir…." Gokú giró la cabeza hacia Chi Chi "No lo sabemos".

"¿A qué se refiere?" Gohan se frunció más y también la miró.

Chi Chi se levantó y dio una vuelta por alrededor de la cama, se restregó la cara sin saber cómo empezar a explicarse.

"Se refiere a que quizá también yo me marche. Quizá, no lo sé."

"¿A dónde?" Gohan bajó la cabeza.

"Con él. A acompañarlo en su entrenamiento con Uub"

"¿Le pediste eso a mamá? ¿Te atreviste a pedirle eso?" Ahora levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre más embriagado de enojo.

"Sí. No voy a tolerar que sufra nuevamente, nada de doctores, nada de tratamientos, nada de intentos de suicidios. Ella es lo más importante para mí ahora" Gokú trago saliva.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, madre?"

"No he decidido nada" Ella cruzó los brazos sintiendo pena al tan solo imaginar el acto de dejar a sus hijos.

"Eso ya lo sé ¿pero qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero estar con ustedes. Pero también quiero estar con él"

"¡¿Puedo saber por qué siempre complicas todo?!" explotó Gohan contra su padre "¡Bien podrías quedarte en casa y se acaba tanto problema! ¡Toda la vida he defendido lo que haces, toda mi niñez y mi adolescencia traté de comprenderte pero hoy ya no puedo!"

"¡¿Y qué hago con Uub?! ¡Dime qué hago con esto!"

"¡Dejas a tu familia muy campante y te duele dejar a ese chiquillo! ¡Explícame eso!"

"¡Sabes muy bien la importancia que este entrenamiento tiene. Sabes que Uub es una reencarnación. No es un humano cualquiera, si lo fuera no me sacrificara…!"

"¡Yo lo único que sé es que ya vi a mi madre mal y ya no importa lo que haga con tal de que encuentre su felicidad! ¡Si quieres irte con él, ándate mamá, acá nadie se opone! ¡Pero no voy a tolerar ver a mi hija mal!" Gohan se acercó a Gokú y para entonces ya no solo tenía la mirada arrugada, sino toda la cara: la boca torcida, las cejas juntas y hasta rayas debajo de sus ojos que por poco echaban fuego de tanta cólera "Mi hija es otra cosa papá, mi hija es mi límite".

"Gohan… no te enfades, me haces más difícil tomar esta decisión. No seas así hijo, por favor" imploró Chi Chi.

"Cuando te vayas…o mejor dicho, cuando se vayan… me avisan por favor. No voy a dejar que Pan los vea, no voy a verla llorar sin saber cómo calmar ese dolor"

"Espera" Gokú pestañeo un par de veces intentando interpretar lo que acaba de oír "Espera… No me puedes hacer esto, no puedo irme sin despedirme de la niña"

"¡Pues la vez pasada cuando te despediste fue una pesadilla para Videl y para mí!" gritó "¡Ella no va a sufrir!"

"¡Pero voy a volver!"

"¡Sí, pero nadie sabe cuándo! ¡Y ya no confiamos en lo que dices! ¡Solo mamá confía en ti y ya no sé por qué!"

"¡¿Me estás chantajeando?!" reventó Gokú sin poder creerlo "¡Me estás privando de acercarme a Pan para que no me marche! ¡¿Es eso?!"

"¡Yo no voy a intentar detenerte, es inútil! ¡Solo defiendo lo que es mío y a mi hija nadie la lastima!"

"¡No puedes a hacer que ella me odie, quiero hablar con ella, necesito explicarle por qué hago lo hago! ¡Quiero irme explicándole todo!"

"¡Aún está muy pequeña para entenderlo! ¡Si te vas, vete ya! ¡Mientras más tiempo te quedas, duele más! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡A mi hija no te acercas a hacerla llorar y de una vez te digo que si llegas a hablar con Goten, más vale que no le pongas un dedo encima!"

"¡Ya te dije que voy a solucionar eso!"

"¡Y no me importa lo que te diga él o cómo se comporte!" respiró Gohan alterado "No vuelves a tocarlo, te lo advierto".

**Fin del capítulo 8**

* * *

Besos y abrazos!

AP.


	9. Lo que no devuelve el tiempo

El ático del pasado

_Gokú regresa a casa luego de tres años de haberse marchado con Ubb. Se encuentra a una esposa esperanzada, a un hijo mayor con una mezcla de decepción y felicidad, a una nieta rogándole que se quede y sobre todo a un hijo menor rebelde, quien ya es mucho más fuerte._

Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. El genio es Akira Toriyama. Saludos!

Capítulo 9

**Lo que no devuelve el tiempo **

Ese domingo Goten pasó el día entero durmiendo con hielo en la cara. Solo eso quería hacer desde que su papá llegó a casa, dormir para no ver, y eso que Gokú llevaba apenas dos días allí. Chi Chi eligió descansar la mente de los momentos antipáticos que se vivían en su hogar y opto por lo mismo, ducharse y tomar una siesta. Por otro lado Gokú podía hacer todo menos cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de pensar en Gohan y en Pan ni un solo instante, en su discusión con sus hijos y en la posibilidad de nunca más poderse acercar a su nieta.

Se encerró en el ático para despejar la cabeza, ese lugar le resultaba tan fúnebre y tan conmovedor a la vez. Contempló las mismas fotos de la pared tantas veces, y siempre acaba sonriendo de la misma manera, sus fotos de niño con Krillin lo ruborizaban, que bellos tiempos aquellos. Las fotos de sus hijos cuando eran infantes también lo ponían a sonreír pero a la vez le oprimían el aire de los pulmones. Las fotos en las que aparecía con Chi Chi lo llenaban de amor, un amor que durante muchos años no supo expresar con palabras porque le costó entender con el tiempo lo que eso realmente significaba.

Se acercó a los anaqueles, rozó su mano por los libros, muchos eran de medicina que le pertenecían a Gohan, otros eran álbumes de fotos, cuentos infantiles, libros de escuela, cosas que seguramente eran bonitas pero que no le llamaban tanto la atención.

Entonces una uña se le estancó sin querer en los anillos de un cuaderno gordo de color crema. ¿Qué podría ser eso? Lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió, a lo mejor y solamente se trataba de un álbum de fotos más. Pero no, allí yacían un montón de letras que contaban las historias más tristes que alguna vez podría leer. Tuvo la mala suerte de abrir una página cualquiera y absorber por medio de la caligrafía de Chi Chi algo de lo que fueron los últimos tres años.

"_Gokú me ama, lo sé. A veces creo que me engaño a mí misma pero me contradigo, él sí me ama. Me ama a su manera. El volverá, volverá como siempre, quizá vuelva cuando a mí solo me quedan canas, pero volverá. Volverá con su forma extraña de ser ¿Estará pensando en mí?"_

Casi se le fue toda la respiración con esas pocas líneas. Cerró el cuaderno de Chi Chi, lo abrazó suave como si fuera ella y se sentó en un sofá a seguir leyendo. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

**Cuarto de Gokú y Chi Chi **

Chi Chi dormía con calma con todo su cabello suelto regado sobre una almohada, se notaba tranquila aunque no lo estaba. Con los ojos cerrados observaba a Gokú sonriéndole, a Gokú sonriéndole cuando eran niños, a Gokú sonriéndole cuando se casaron, a Gokú sonriéndole un día que salieron a pasear al bebé Gohan, a Gokú sonriéndole a Goten cuando se conocieron en el torneo de artes marciales, a Gokú sonriéndole el día que nació Pan, a Gokú sonriéndole diciéndole que se marchaba. Se torció delicadamente en la cama ante la última imagen. Esa dolió.

"_Me quiero morir" _leyó Gokú solitario en el ático_ "Me quiero morir. Me salvaron de morir pero quiero desaparecer. Debí causarme una cortadura más profunda e irme para siempre. Y aquí estoy, no lo logré. Gokú no ha vuelto. Sé que volverá pero esta vez el dolor es tan grande que ya me cuesta esperar. Ya no quiero esperar, ya no puedo estar sin su amor. ¿Por qué es tan perfecto? ¿Por qué es tan perfecto y está tan lejos de mí?"_

"Señora Son, no sabe el alivio que me da que haya despertado al fin" le dijo el doctor. Ella se vio en una pieza completamente blanca. Un suero le apretaba una de sus venas mientras sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Era un sueño, un mal sueño que estaba recordando, la siesta le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

"¿Dónde estoy?" le preguntó Chi Chi "¿Es esto el cielo?"

"No es el cielo" contestó el hombre gentilmente "No se fue, señora Son. No le tocaba"

"Ay por Dios…" susurró ella apretando los ojos.

"Sus hijos quieren verla. Los haré pasar adelante"

"Sí, claro…"

"_Ver a mis hijos con los rostros llorosos me hizo sentir más moribunda de lo que ya estaba. Gohan y Goten son mi vida, son mi vida, lo juro…sin embargo es como si mi corazón se hubiese quedado estancado en la existencia de mi esposo" _la manos de Gokú y el resto de sus extremidades empezaron a sacudirse sin que pudiera controlarlo _"Ellos son la luz de mi vida, son quienes me han dado fuerza para salir adelante y me sacan risas de donde no tengo, pero no me pueden dar lo que Gokú me daba. Ellos no pueden besarme como él, abrazarme como él y hacerme sentir segura de la misma manera. Eso se lo explico a mi psicólogo- ese nuevo sujeto con el que me han obligado a hablar- pero no lo entiende, es que él no entiende lo que es amar al hombre más fuerte del planeta tierra y él nunca va a entender lo que es sentirte tan sola, amar a una misma persona toda la vida y querer siempre sentirte acompañada. Es extraño, Gokú siempre se ha manifestado atento a mi lado, pero me pregunto si en sus ausencias sentirá esas necesidades, esa falta de sexo, esa falta de ternura, el hecho de caminar con su mujer pateando hojas en el otoño agarrados de la mano…"_

"¿Cómo está, doctor?" preguntó un Goten consternado.

"Estable. Es una mujer muy fuerte, y bueno, llegaron justo a tiempo para que podamos ayudarla"

"Doctor, disculpe, yo también soy médico me gustaría saber si podemos hablar a solas un momento, quisiera hacerle una consulta sobre ella" dijo Gohan.

"Claro que sí" contestó él "Vamos afuera un momento"

Gohan y el doctor salieron de la escena dejando a Goten y a Chi Chi a solas.

Goten en ese entonces se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello, le sonrió triste.

El cuerpo de Chi Chi tembló en la cama, ese recuerdo en forma de pesadilla la hacía pasar mal.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer, mamá?" preguntó el joven con voz ronca "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estés bien?"

"Goten… Goten, solo no quiero sufrir. Discúlpame que te haga pasar por esto, hijito…"

"¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a papá por toda la tierra y te lo regresé? Pídemelo y lo hago" dijo él tiernamente.

"_Goten, mi pequeño. Él me salvó, él me saco de esto, de lo que no quería salir. Él me halló en la tina y me rescató de inmediato, es mi ángel. Tomar estas medicinas no me están quitando las ganas de morir, ya sé que el efecto no es tan inmediato, pero espero que pase con el tiempo" _leyó Gokú "_Yo amo a mis hijos pero he llegado a un punto en mi vida en el que soy tan egoísta que solo me interesa mi dolor. Estar viva y haber visto a mi Goten llorar frente a mí con tanta impotencia me hizo sentir más miserable. Pero si Gokú piensa en él solamente ¿Por qué no puedo pensar yo en mí también, únicamente? Ahora que me salvé de la muerte ya no puedo volver a tocarla, tengo ganas de irme pero no deseo intentar el suicidio otra vez. No después de vivir el dolor de mis hijos, sus miradas, sus preocupaciones…Al final, mi dolor se volvió el de ellos, por eso los amo"._

Gohan entró nuevamente a la habitación y también se acercó a su madre. "Ya sabíamos que estabas deprimida, pero no imaginamos que ocurriría esto, mamá. Discúlpanos por no haber estado más cerca…"

"Perdónenme a mí" lloró Chi Chi "No hago más que pensar en mí"

"Vamos a ayudarte" dijo Gohan con suavidad "Acabo de hablar con el doctor, te quedarás unos días aquí y cuando te den de alta la clínica nos ofrecerá un especialista para ayudarte. Tomarás medicamentos por un tiempo"

"¿Qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Gohan, yo no estoy loca…"

"No se trata de que estés loca, madre. Nadie cree eso, pero tienes una depresión severa que no se va así no más. No hay tiempo establecido para este tipo de tratamientos, se te va rebajando la dosis a medida que vayas recuperándote"

"_Recuerdo tanto haber visto una cinta grabada por Krillin, un video muy tierno en el que mi Gohan de trece años aparece" _contaba el diario de Chi Chi "_Fue en la época en que Gokú se ausentó luego de la batalla contra Cell. Gohan estaba en Kamehouse y decía cosas tan bonitas, recuerdo que en algún momento dijo algo así como:_ _"Mi madre y yo pensamos que hay que seguir en la vida como sea, que estamos vivos y hay que disfrutarlo" Y en ese entonces yo era una mujer tan fuerte…una mujer que ya no soy ahora. Pero él sigue igual, pasan los años y sigue con esa actitud. Siempre ha sido tan fuerte, desde chiquitito. Me encanta mirar esa cinta para motivarme, creo que le escribiré "Mis dos tesoros" encima, para siempre identificarla, y que no se me pierda jamás"_

* * *

**Ático **

Gokú dejó el diario un momento y se paró como un loco a buscar entre los cajones el video del cual Chi Chi hablaba en su diario. Mis dos tesoros, mis dos tesoros, mis dos tesoro. Tenía que hallar ese video en alguna parte. Pero es que había tantos, tantos que se exasperaba de no poder encontrarlo rápido. Su ansiedad por verlo era urgente porque quería sentir en ese instante lo mismo que Chi Chi sentía cuando lo veía en esos momentos de depresión.

Por fin lo encontró. "Mis dos tesoros". Lo tuvo en sus manos, lo sopló y se dirigió al televisor a insertarlo en la casetera vieja.

Se sentó en el piso y esperó a que apareciera una imagen. Vería de entrada una hermosa playa, el agua muy celeste, casi cristalina, un día muy soleado y un cielo bastante despejado.

"_Hoy es un día común en Kame House" habló la voz joven de Krillin "El mar está…pues como verán bastante bravo, una marea muy alta…mucho sol… arena caliente… ohhh miren eso…." La cámara hace zoom y enfoca a dos niños de pie jugando a la orilla del mar. Uno no era tan niño, pero con trece años podía decirse que era un niño técnicamente._

"_Miren a esos dos chicuelos, que ternura…" dijo riéndose y junto con la cámara caminó hasta acercarse hacia ellos "Vaya que está caliente la arena ¡AU!"_

Gokú pudo ver a sus hijos riéndose, al bebé Goten corriendo de felicidad al tocar el mar con los pies y a Gohan agarrándolo de la mano cuidando que no se caiga, aunque en realidad no era necesario. Sonrió, contemplar ese momento en pantalla era casi como vivirlo también, le consoló el poder verlos sanos y alegres en el pasado.

"_Hey Gohan ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Krillin entusiasmado "¿Cómo la estás pasando en tu visita a KameHouse?"_

"_Hola Krillin" dijo el casi adolescente y le devolvió una sonrisa "Bien, a Goten le encanta el mar"_

"_¡Aba, Aba, Aba!" la cámara muestra al bebé pataleando en la orilla sin parar de sonreír "¡Aba, Aba! ¡Aba, Aba!"_

"_Creo que está tratando de decir agua jajaja" se rió Gohan timidamente. _

"_¿Oye y por si acaso sabe nadar?" preguntó Krillin "Por qué las olas están golpeando duro"_

"_Sí sabe. Para ser pequeño sabe nadar muy bien" Gohan sostuvo al bebé de las dos manos "Goten, no salpiques, no salpiques" Gohan volvió a mirar a Krillin "El otro día fuimos a una laguna, a una que queda mucho más allá de mi casa y capturó a un pulpo pequeño, quería llevárselo"_

"_¡Jajajajaa! ¿Hablas enserio?"_

"_Te lo juro, cómo está en esa etapa en que agarra todo lo que ve, pensaba que el animal era un juguete, y como era de colores estaba entusiasmado"_

"_¿Cuántos años tiene ya?" Krillin enfocó al Goten miniatura que agarraba un bulto de arena mojada _

"_Ya un año y dos meses"_

_Las olas en la orilla golpearon al pequeño Goten y a las piernas de Gohan, causando que él bebé empiece a reír. _

"_¡Jijijiji, Jajaja, Aba, Aba, Aba!" gritó el más chiquito. _

"_Está muy alta la marea" dijo Gohan y cargó en brazos al hermano menor. El niño de inmediato intentó soltarse y empezó llorar, como quien se queja de algo._

"_Aaaahhh Aaaahhh Guaaa, Abbbaaaa!" gimió el Gotén bebé. "Abaaaaaa"_

"_¡Se emociona con el mar!" se rió Krillin_

"_Sí, no quiere que lo cargue. Pero ya está todo mojado, me lo llevó adentro"_

Y de repente un corte. La pantalla se quedó en negro. Gokú pensó en extraer la cinta pensando en que no vería más, pero de repente apareció otra imagen: era Gohan secando los pies del bebé en la sala de Kamehouse, se escuchaba la televisión encendida de fondo y todavía un poco de las olas del mar afuera.

"_¡Pé! ¡Pé! ¡Pé!" decía el pequeño mientras Gohan le secaba los dedos. El bebé se reía, parecía que le hacia cosquillas._

"_Pie, pie, pie" corregía el otro con una sonrisa "Se dice PIE, Goten"_

"_¡Pé!" gritó el otro muy risueño._

"_Veo que es muy alegre, sonríe por todo" dijo Krillin tras cámara._

"_Él es puro padre" sonrió Gohan "Es impresionante, no le tiene miedo a nada, se ríe por todo y pocas veces llora" se colgó la toalla mojada en la espalda "¿Te acuerdas como era yo de niño? Chillaba por lo que sea"_

"_Jajajaja… es que eras muy engreído"_

"_Es verdad"_

"_¡Hango!" gritó el nene y se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor._

"_¿Qué dice?"_

"_Siempre dice eso, significa Gohan al revés jajaja" rió el púber._

"_Que ocurrido" murmuró Krillin_

"_Así es él"_

"_¿Y Chi Chi como así no ha venido de visita con ustedes, Gohan?"_

"_Dijo que hoy tomaría un café con Bulma, y como ella no saldría con el bebé Trunks entonces me permitió salir con Goten a donde quiera"_

"_¿Y ustedes cómo están? ¿Cómo se sienten en general?"_

"_Bien…" suspiró Gohan y le sonrió a Goten, quien ya estaba jugando con la toalla poniéndosela sobre la cabeza "O sea, estamos bien anímicamente si a eso te refieres"_

"_¡Fantama!" exclamó el bebé cubriéndose toda la cara con la toalla blanca. Gohan y Krillin no pudieron evitar partirse de la risa. _Gokú también lo hizo.

"_Eres un fantasma buuuuu" respondió Gohan juguetón._

"_Que miedo das, Goten" le dijo Krillin enfocándolo._

"_Sácate de esto de encima, que está mojado" Gohan extrajo la toalla del cuerpo de Goten. _

"_¿Has sabido algo de Gokú?" cuestionó Krillin con confianza enfocando a Gohan. _

"_No…" el joven agachó la cabeza y acarició el pelo de su hermanito "No hemos sabido nada de él desde el día en que…por_ _medio de Shen Long nos dijo que optaba por no revivir, porque yo era más fuerte que él y no lo necesitábamos…" Gohan torció los ojos y la boca "Disque…sí claro"_

"_¿Tú crees que eso sea cierto?"_

"_Ah, qué va. Es la mentira más grande del mundo" Gohan le agarró las manos al pequeñito que no paraba de moverse sujetando cualquier cosa "¿En serio vas a creer una cosa de esas, Krillin? ¿Qué yo soy más fuerte que él?"_

Expresión boquiabierta de Gokú. Su corazón empezó a acelerar.

"_Eso nos diste a entender a todos contra Cell…"_

"_Solo fue una batalla, nada más. Imagínate que pase cualquier cosa de aquí a mañana… vamos a necesitar a papá acá y lo sabes"_

"_Es verdad"_

_El pequeño Goten abrazó a su hermano mayor, se apretó contra su pecho y lo empezó a agarrar de los cabellos._

"_¿Y a Goten como lo ves? ¿Crees que se va a ser un monstruo como ustedes dos?"_

"_Él va a ser el mejor de los tres, Krillin" sonrió "Lo presiento…hey, hey, Goten… cuidado con mi pelo, me duele" le dijo apartando al bebé un poco._

"_Bueno yo te preguntaba por tu papá porque quería saber si volvería pronto, si habías hablado con él a lo mejor te había dicho algo…"_

"_No hemos sabido nada, no nos ha contactado. Pero espero que lo haga lo antes posible"_

"… _¿Pero no te sigues sintiendo mal por lo que pasó o sí?"_

_Gohan se rió para romper la seriedad "Krillin ¿qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista o qué?" agarró al bebé y lo sentó en sus rodillas_

"_No lo sé, estoy aburrido" se rio también._

"_Bueno pues…no…no sé qué siento a veces" Gohan miró a su hermanito quien sujetaba una concha._

"_¿Qué é eto?" preguntó el menor._

"_¿Qué es esto? Una concha Goten, se llama concha" le respondió con dulzura._

"_¿Ah? ¿Cocha?"_

"_Concha"_

"_¡Cocha!"_

"_CONcha"_

_El bebé solo se rió._

_Interrumpió Krillin "Déjalo, todavía no está en la edad de pronunciar tan bien"_

"_Algo se le entiende" contestó el joven. "Bueno… como te decía, no… no sé qué me pasa a veces cuando pienso en mi viejo, no sé…tengo una mezcla de cosas que te juro que…"_

Ojos enrojecidos de Gokú, escalofríos en las manos que ya le estaban sudando frente al televisor.

"_Mientras no sea culpa lo que sientes, está todo bien Gohan. Para todos ha sido duro asumir que ya no está"_

"_Es que hay días en que…que…"_

"_¿Qué…?"_

"_Que me siento absolutamente culpable de que ya no esté. Y hay otros que digo: Ah, maldita sea, pasó un año. Él eligió entrenar por el bien de todos, yo le pedí que volviera, él decidió lo otro. Ya no puedo hacer nada ¿Me entiendes?"_

"_Sí…"_

Se echó para atrás y se hipnotizó con las palabras tristes de su hijo que lo entristecieron también.

"_Pero cuando veo a Goten y pienso en papá es…es un poco doloroso" el niño intentó meterse la concha a la boca pero Gohan le detuvo la mano pequeña "Hey Goten, eso en la boca no, eso no come, deja"_

"_¿Te duele por qué piensas en Gokú?"_

"_No. No es por eso. El parecido no me molesta. A mi padre lo pienso todos los días, no hay un solo día en que no piense en él y me acuerde de todo lo que decía… es que…me mata que Goten haya nacido y él no esté acá…"_

"_Te entiendo" Krillin enfocó a Goten jugando con la concha y golpeándola contra la rodilla de Gohan._

"_No sé si papá allá arriba sepa que Goten existe" la cámara regresó hacia Gohan "Creo que si lo supiera volviera corriendo. Cualquier persona quisiera tener un hijo tan lindo. Y Goten merece un padre que le enseñe muchas cosas. Por ahora solo me tiene a mi"_

"_Me alegra de todas maneras que Chi Chi y tú quieran seguir adelante a pesar de lo que ocurrió"_

_Gohan se alzó de hombros "Es que no queda de otra ¿no? No hay tiempo de deprimirse, Krillin. A veces yo me pongo mal, muy mal…pensando en papá, acordándome de él todos los días, imaginándome que diría si estuviese en casa pero… no me puedo quedar deprimido. La vida sigue, tenemos un bebé, hay que luchar, hay que reírse con él"_

"_¿Pero no lo odias ¿no?"_

_El adolescente pestañeó en silencio y sonrió "Jamás podría odiar a papá aunque quisiera. Nadie tiene ni tuvo un papá como yo, es la persona que más orgulloso me ha hecho sentir en la vida"_

Gokú suspiró. Al menos algo bonito le tocó oír entre tantas imágenes nostálgicas.

"_Él me enseñó todo lo que sé Krillin" continuó "Y es mi mejor amigo, sigue siéndolo aunque ya no esté. Todavía sigo sin entender lo que hizo pero aun así lo quiero. Mamá y yo sabemos que algún día lo volveremos a volver y él nos va a poder explicar todo. Nosotros sabemos que él nos quiere y que la paz de la tierra es lo más importante para él. Te lo juro, creo que mi viejo es el único ser que yo he conocido que no le tiene miedo a la muerte. No le teme a la muerte con tal de salvar al resto"_

"_¿Tu mamá no está deprimida, es decir, ya está bien?"_

"_Ya no lo lloramos más, ya no. Mamá y yo tenemos esa mentalidad, de que hay que seguir como sea, estamos vivos y hay que disfrutarlo. Aparte que bueno, yo lo veo a Goten y se me va todo. Goten es lo mejor que nos pudo dejar papá, es la razón por la que estamos ella y yo de pie. Míralo, es tan pequeño y es capaz de quitarnos tanto dolor…con él a ratos todo se olvida"_

"_Sí, los bebes tienen esa magia"_

"_Sobre todo él. Tiene algo especial" Gohan levantó al bebe y sonrió "¡Goten, ven vamos a jugar Peter Pan, Peter Pan, Peter Pan!"_

Dos lágrimas cayeron al mismo tiempo de los ojos de Gokú. Qué no hubiese dado por hacer lo mismo, jugar a Peter Pan, reírse con ellos, cargar a Goten, abrazar a Gohan, correr los tres en la playa…jugar a volar a nunca jamás.

"_¡Peter Pan, a volaaaaar!" cantaba Gohan con la risa de Goten de fondo "¡Peter Pan, a volar, por los caminos de nunca jamás!"_

Se cortó la cinta y Gokú agradeció a los cielos que eso haya pasado, que Krillin no haya grabado más o que el rollo se haya terminado ¿Cómo es que nunca borraron un video tan triste en el que Gohan realizaba ese tipo de confesiones? No podía comprenderlo. Agarró el cuaderno de Chi Chi, aunque no sabía si eran peor los videos o seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Cuarto de Chi Chi y Gokú **

Chi Chi movía su cuerpo por distintos lugares de la cama. Las pesadillas eran tan reales que no podía despertar.

"Gokú, no me dejes" decía Chi Chi al retrato de su marido que había puesto frente a ella para verlo mientras cocinaba "Ya sé que no me has dejado de corazón, pero que aparezcas en casa de vez en cuando por aquí no estaría mal. Han pasado meses desde que te marchaste con ese niñito a entrenar"

"_Empecé a darme cuenta de que me estaba enfermando de pena cuando hablaba con Gokú como si aún estuviera en casa" _contaba el diario, del cual Gokú parecía no poder despegar sus ojos _"Le hablaba a sus fotos, le contaba cosas bonitas…creo que desde entonces ya necesitaba un psiquiatra pero me gustaba creer en mi locura. La verdad hacer eso me agradaba pero al mismo tiempo me hacía deprimirme más, y entonces al darme cuenta de que vivía fantaseando las ganas de morir iban apareciendo. Creo que es una cosa de la edad. A veces la edad te hace sentir muy solo y Gokú no entiende de eso, los saijayines envejecen mucho más lento"_

"Goten me recuerda todos los días a ti" le decía ella a la foto mientras cortaba unos vegetales "Tiene tu misma cara de cuando eras un muchachito, exactamente la misma sonrisa. La misma sonrisa, la misma risa, la misma energía"

Ella veía la foto de Gokú y él le sonreía permanentemente. Para ella entonces él existía en ese lugar.

"Y Gohan se parece a ti en muchas cosas, no tanto físicamente pero… les gustan tus mismos platos de comida, es médico y todavía le teme a las inyecciones como tú, jajaja…. Eso es algo muy gracioso. Ah, y es un papá muy tierno, así como tú eras con nuestros niños, es muy juguetón con Pan…" sollozaba ella mirando a la imagen "No, no creas que estoy llorando por ti. No estoy llorando por ti, es la cebolla que me pone así, no te preocupes".

"_Creo que vivo obsesionada. Locamente enamorada y obsesionada con él"_ leía Gokú "_Es que yo le hablaba y hasta puedo jurar que lo oía responderme. A mí me encanta amar, y si me tengo que volver loca amando pues me vuelvo. Qué pena que esa locura haya querido matarme._ _Me gusta asomarme a las ventanas y mirar las estrellas pensando que regresará volando. Y no, no lo hace."_

"No me dejes" Chi Chi se vio a sí misma en sueños contando las estrellas "Ya sé que me has dejado físicamente Gokú, pero no me dejes en pensamiento. No me dejes por favor"

"_Me gusta mirar los videos viejos. Los familiares sobre todo" _había escrito ella "_Me emociona cuando Gokú aparece en uno de ellos, me da un sobresalto porque es raro verlo. No aparece en todos. Los videos en los que sale son joyitas. Son hermosos. En esta etapa de mi vida me duele ver algunos cumpleaños porque sé que él no ha estado en muchas ocasiones importantes…prefiero buscar minuciosamente donde sí aparece, para sentir que está entre nosotros. Para sentir que piensa en nosotros. Hay muchos momentos en los que Gokú no está y me muero por meterlo allí, me arde el corazón porque no sé cómo. No sé cómo cambiar el tiempo. No sé cómo cambiar el tiempo ni sus decisiones, Gokú y sus estúpidas decisiones…"_

"Yo no sé hablar con Dioses ni con dragones" decía Chi Chi mirando a las estrellas "Yo no sé nada de esas cosas Gokú, pero si puedes sentir mi Ki o puedes oírme, en cualquier lugar de la tierra en el que estés, vuelve a casa. Vuelve aunque sea un día. Vuelve siempre, Gokú no me dejes, no me dejes nunca".

"_A lo mejor yo pienso tanto en él y él solo piensa a veces en mí. Quizá no lo hace todos los días. Solo mis hijos y este diario viejo son mi desahogo. Muchas fuerzas ya no tengo" _

Chi Chi se vio a sí misma en la cama del hospital suspirando "No me dejes". Después aparecía en la cocina suspirando "No me dejes", luego en la ventana otro "No me dejes", después recogiendo unas flores con un "No me dejes" más, veía sus fotos y decía "No me dejes", veía novelas románticas y entonces otro…"Gokú, no me dejes"

"_Siempre me cuestiono porque para Gokú somos tan irrelevantes. Bueno, no creo que realmente no seamos importantes ¿pero que hay en esa sangre saijayin que no lo deja despegarse de las peleas, que no nos pone a nosotros en primer lugar? Por Dios… ¿Cómo puede decidir irse por tanto tiempo?"_

"¡Basta!" gritó Gokú en el ático y lanzó el cuaderno al piso. "¡Basta ya, esto es más de lo puedo soportar!"

En su recamara Chi Chi seguía atrapada en sus pesadillas del "No me dejes" y se veía a si misma gritar, recordar claramente todas las despedidas de su marido y luego echarse a llorar.

"No me dejes, Goku"

Sumergida en la tina de baño.

"No me dejes, Gokú"

Se estaba hundiendo.

"No me dejes, Gokú, no me dejes porfavor"

Sangre en el agua.

"No me dejes, no me dejes que me muero…"

Casi hundida por completo.

"No me dejes, no me dejes, te lo suplico"

Cuerpo hundido. Bañera en sangre. No se veía el cuerpo.

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" Chi Chi se levantó con un brinco del mal sueño "¡NO ME DEJES GOKÚ, NO ME DEJES, NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Ático**

"¡Basta, esto no puede ser!" exclamó Gokú luego de lanzar el diario "No es posible que haya estado tan ausente ¡No es posible, no es posible, no me lo creo!"

Se puso de pie y corrió a la cajonera a buscar otro video "¡En alguno de todos estos, en alguno de todos estos tengo que estar, maldición! ¡Yo sé que sí, yo sé que sí!"

Agarró cualquiera, eligió una cinta al azar, extrajo la que había visto anteriormente y metió la nueva en la casetera. En esta si iba a salir él, se la jugaba.

"_¡Hola, Hola a todos!" la cámara iba moviéndose y entrando a una cocina._

Gokú sabía que esa voz era de Yamcha, pero no iba a recordar nada del episodio que estaba por ver ¿Dónde había sido eso, en qué momento de la vida?

"_Esto va a ser visto en algún momento por alguien el mundo en algún lugar del mundo… por eso quiero que sepan que estamos en la casa de la familia Son celebrando el cumpleaños de…¡Gohan!" Entra por completo a la cocina a enfocar a ChiChi, la mujer tenía en ese momento el pelo muy suelto y largo "¡Miren, allí está su señora madre!"_

"_¡Hola!" sonrió Chi Chi muy alegre y enseguida se frunció "¡Yamcha, apaga eso, me estas filmando en unas fachas! ¡Te mato!"_

"_Jajajaa Chi Chi, ya no seas dramática, te ves bien" insistió el otro y luego desvió la imagen hacia una bandeja "Oye ¿y de qué es esa torta? ¡Esto se ve buenísimo!"_

"_Es torta de manjar de chocolate con manjar por dentro. En cima el decorado lleva nueces y frutas"_

"_Wow…delicioso… ¿Y qué es eso que veo ahí?" hizo enfoque en una bola color anaranjado._

"_¡Eso es una fruta y se llama durazno, bestia!"_

"_Jajajaja… que adorable que es la mamá de Gohan…¿ya escucharon no?" carcajeó Yamcha y volvió hacia la mujer "Bueno Chi Chi, Gohan va a ver este video así que tienes que decirle algo bonito a la cámara…"_

"_Mírame lo ojerosa que estoy y así me quieres grabar" puso cara de brava._

"_¡Chi Chi que importa el glamour, es el cumpleaños de tu hijo!"_

"_Ay ay…Bueno, está bien" dejó el cuchillo en el mesón y miró a la cámara "Solamente porque es su cumpleaños" _

"_Vamos, di algo, unos, dos, tres, ya…"_

"_Gohan, ya te lo dije hoy más temprano y te lo repito todos los días de mi vida: Eres mi orgullo, mi fortaleza y mis ganas de vivir. Gracias por todo. Eres mi motor y mi apoyo, te amo. Feliz cumpleaños"_

"_Awww… que tierno"_

"_¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? ¿Lo repetimos?"_

"_Estuvo perfecto"_

"_Gracias" sonrió ella._

**Corte 1**

_Imagen de Trunks y Bulma. El niño sentado en las piernas de su mamá, con un gorrito de cumpleaños y comiendo tres galletas a la vez._

"_A ver… A ver… aquí vemos cómo va avanzando la fiesta" dijo Yamcha aproximándose al par "¡Pero vean a ese niño glotón!"_

"_¡Hola!" dijo el niño Trunks con la boca llena "Yamcha ¿Por qué estás grabando todo?"_

"_Porque estoy grabando los mensajes de cumpleaños para Gohan"_

"_Um…No entiendo" respondió confuso el infante._

_Bulma se rió y bebió un vaso de soda "Mi amor, eso quiere decir que tenemos que decirle feliz cumpleaños a la cámara para que Gohan lo vea después"_

"_Ahhhh" sonrió el niño "¡Pero oye, ya le he dicho a Gohan feliz cumpleaños como cinco veces!"_

_Bulma y Yamcha se partieron en risa._

"_Dícelo otra vez mirando allí, mi amor" le dijo Bulma, apuntando hacia la pantalla._

"_Está bien…" Trunks miró a la cámara "Gohan, espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad, y espero que la piñata esté llena de miles de juguetes. Te quiero me caes muy bien"_

"_¡Muy bien!" felicitó Yamcha "Bulma, ahora tú unas palabras por favor"_

"_Espera, espera…"dijo ella "No te pongas desde ese ángulo que se me ve gorda, ponte de frente, Yamcha"_

_La cámara se movió poco a poco hasta alcanzar un ángulo frontal._

"_Se te ve igual, Bulma" dijo él._

"Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir, adefesiosa" murmuró Gokú y torció lo ojos.

"_¿Estás insinuando que se me ve igual de gorda?" reclamó ella._

"_No…quise decir que eres ridícula, se te ve bien"_

"_Bueno, ya, ya… por favor déjame decirle mis palabras a Gohan. Dejame inspirarme"_

"_Adelante"_

"_Gohan, en este día solamente quiero recordarte que te quiero mucho y que eres como mi hijo. Ya eres todo un hombre y me siento tan contenta de que poco a poco te vayas realizando y vayas cumpliendo tus metas, tienes todo mi apoyo del mundo en lo que quieras porque te adoro con todo mi corazón y porque sé que eres un chico muy inteligente. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mua!" exclamó Bulma._

"_Muy lindo mensaje. ¿Nada más?"_

"_¡Ah sí! ¡Gohan, te estás poniendo viejito!" bromeó ella._

"_Mentira, él no está así viejo como tú, mami" dijo el pequeño Trunks._

Yamcha se partió de risa en el video y Gokú en tiempo real.

"_¡Oye!" Saltó Bulma "¡Trunks tu mamá no está vieja!"_

"_Perdón…" contestó el niño un poco avergonzado._

"_¡Yamcha, borra ese video, borra, borra y va de nuevo!" protestó Bulma._

"_Nada, nada… ahí quedo para el recuerdo"_

**Corte 2 **

"_Feliz cumpleaños Gohan" saludó Ten Shin Han cerca de la pantalla "Ya sabes, acá estamos para apoyarte en todo. Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi amigo, un abrazo grande"_

"_¿Nada más vas a decir?" preguntó Yamcha molestando._

"_Nada más. Corto pero espeso"_

**Corte 3 **

"_Krillin, unas palabras a la cámara por favor"_

"_¡Estos piqueos están buenísimos, hombre!" casi grita un Krillin ya con pelo._

"_No estupido, me refiero a que digas unas palabras de cumpleaños para Gohan"_

"_¡Aaaaahhh ya!" se rió "Gohan, feliz cumpleaños número…. Cuantos cumples? 19? 18? Cuantos cumple, Yamcha?"_

"_18 creo…"_

"_¡Bueno, como sea! Ten un Feliz Cumpleaños Gohan, demás está decirte que te estimo mucho y que tienes mi apoyo incondicional para cualquier cosa. Eres único, chico. ¡Brillante en todo! ¡Felicidades!"_

"_¿Solo eso?"_

"_¿Qué quieres, que redacte un discurso y que te lo lea?"_

"_Jajajajajajaja. Era broma. Está bien, Gracias Krillin"_

**Corte 4 **

"_¡Gohan, feliz cumpleaños! ¡Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo. Todos estamos muy ogullosos de ti!" gritó Dende emocionado._

_Yamcha movió la cámara a la derecha de Dende "Picoro ¿tú no tienes nada que decir?"_

"_Sácama esa cámara de la cara, maldita sea" gruño el namekusei y desapareció de escena._

"_Ay que tierno que es el señor Picoro" murmuró Yamcha. _

Gokú se mató de risa frente a la tele "Y eso que Vegeta es peor…"

**Corte 5 **

"_¡Maestro Roshi!" dijo Yamcha emocionado mostrando al viejo "Maestro Roshi, sus palabras no pueden faltar en este día tan especial" _

"_Hola Yamcha ¿Qué haces corriendo con esa cámara por todos lados?"_

"_Maestro, dígale algo a Gohan en su día"_

"_Bueno pues, Gohan…en vista de que este es tu gran día, no solo quiero felicitarte por el gran guerrero que eres sino que también tengo un súper presente para ti"_

"_Woow.. ¿Y qué es ese gran presente, Maestro? Por favor, enséñenos"_

"_¡LA ULTIMA REVISTA PORNO DEL MES!" gritó el viejo enseñando a una mujer completamente desnuda en portada "¡SON 50 PAGINAS DE PUROS CUERPOS DESNUDOS, TE REGALARA MI COLECCIÓN ENTERA CHICO, PERO ES SAGRADA! ¡IGUAL CREO QUE CON ESTA REVISTA ESTARÁS BASTANTE CONTENTO!"_

"_Uy…Este… es posible que Gohan le agradezca el detalle Maestro… solo espero que los niños no vean esta cinta. Voy a apagar esto" _

**Corte 6 **

"_Miren no más a quien tenemos aquí… al abuelito de Gohan, Señor Ox Satan, ¿cómo le va?"_

"_Muy bien, muy bien…muchas gracias" contestó el anciano._

"_¿Quiere decirle algo a su nieto hoy en su gran día?"_

"_Sí, que ya no crezca más, que él sigue creciendo y yo me hago cada vez más viejo JAJAJAJAJA, después me extingo"_

"_Yaaaa, enserio… diga unas palabras bonitas mirando acá"_

"_No, no, Yamcha… Yo soy pésimo ante las cámaras. Aparte ya lo felicité"_

"_¡Oiga no sea así, es su nieto! Dígale hola al menos, mire que esto queda para el recuerdo"_

"_Está bien. Realmente solo quiero decirle que lo quiero mucho y que es él es sin duda mi más grande orgullo en esta vida"_

"El mío también…" suspiró Gokú. La luz de la televisión le hacía brillar las lágrimas.

"_Que admiro tanto su fortaleza física como su fortaleza emocional. Le agradezco diariamente todo lo que hace por su familia, por no perder nunca esa sonrisa, ese corazón tan enorme que lo caracteriza y que… que este sea el inicio de muchos años felices. Sé que siempre va a ser un gran hombre, un buen hijo, un buen nieto, un buen hermano, un buen papá, eso se le nota… y un gran profesional también. Gokú es lo único que falta para que esta fiesta esté completa, sé que él está tremendamente feliz por su hijo mayor si es que lo está viendo allá arriba. Espero que así sea" _

_King Ox- Satan sonrió a la cámara._

Gokú sonrió pero con mucho dolor. Desde el otro mundo pensaba siempre en su familia pero nunca observó sus vivencias, sólo buscaba averiguar cómo estaban.

"_Muy conmovedoras sus palabras, señor Rey…" dijo Yamcha._

"_Bueno, no se diga más" King Ox levantó una copa de champagne "No se diga más y a brindar. Feliz Cumpleaños Gohan, te queremos mucho"._

**Corte 7 **

"_¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora sí estamos con el cumpleañero!" dijo Yamcha mostrando a un Gohan muy crecido, quien cargaba un globo azul en la mano izquierda "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gohan! ¿Cómo te sientes en este día?"_

"_Muy bien gracias" dijo él masticando torta "Muy feliz de que esté la familia aquí. Bueno, todos son amigos pero prácticamente son mi familia. Muchas Gracias de verdad"_

"_¿Cuántos años cumples ya?"_

"_18. Imagínate"_

"_18 años y ya eres el saijayin más fuerte del mundo… quien diría"_

"_¡No hombre! ¡Ese es mi papá en el cielo! Y cuidado te oye Vegeta lo que estás diciendo…" se rio._

"_Por cierto, a todos los grabé_ _felicitándote excepto a Vegeta, que amenazó con destruir mi cámara si me acercaba"_

"_Jajajajaja…Déjalo, ya sabes cómo es. En el fondo me estima, lo sé"_

"_Oye y tú estás igual a tu padre ya crecido. Estás todo fortachón"_

"_No, nada que ver" sonrió y siguió mordiendo torta "Te voy a mostrar quien es igualito a papá, ven, ven, sígueme" _

_Yamcha siguió a un Gohan de espaldas que dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a su hermano pequeño, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo helado con Trunks._

"_Goten, ven acá, ven acá" llamó Gohan._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el chiquillo mirando a la cámara._

"_Ven acá un rato" Gohan lo cargó en brazos y se puso frente a Yamcha._

"_Mira, Yamcha, este es el saiyayin más fuerte del mundo. Tiene 6 años. ¡6 años! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?" _

"_¡Pequeño Goten!" saludó Yamcha "¡Anduviste corriendo por toda la casa, a ti no te grabé diciendo nada!"_

"_¿Yamcha, qué haces con esa cosa?" preguntó el infante._

"_Te está filmando, Goten" sonrió Gohan._

"_¿Cómo en las películas?"_

"_Sí. Como en las películas"_

"_¡Ay!¿Y qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó Goten emocionado_

"_Dile feliz cumpleaños a tu hermano" dijo Yamcha._

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Gohan" le dijo Goten mirándolo._

"_Jajaja. No, no, pero tienes que mirar allá" Gohan apuntó a la cámara._

"_Ah… pero…pero…¿Por qué tengo que decir allá si tú estás aquí cargándome?"_

Gokú carcajeó con los ojos humedecidos.

"_Tienes que decir Feliz Cumpleaños y un mensaje bonito. Tienes que decir tus deseos para él en su día" Yamcha indicó._

"_Ahhhh yaaaa…" Goten se agarró las manos un poco tímido "A ver…A ver….Emm… Feliz Cumpleaños Gohan, gracias por ser un buen hermano. Te quiero mucho"_

"_Otra cosa, otra cosa" le dijo Gohan molestando._

"_Quiero decir también que me encanta que seamos hermanos porque es muy divertido y espero que siempre estemos juntos. ¡Y que se prepare, porque cuando yo crezca voy a ser mucho más fuerte que él!" sonrió emocionado el chiquito._

_Yamcha y Gohan murieron de la risa. _Gokú también, secándose la lágrimas.

"_Oye, eso suena muy amenazante" opinó Yamcha._

"_No tiene problemas de confianza jajaja" se rió Gohan "¡No tiene problemas de confianza PARA NADA! ¡Es tremendo!"_

"_Di otra cosa, Goten, Di otra cosa" se rió Yamcha._

"_¿Otra cosa?" el pequeño se rascó la cabeza "Ay, es que no sé qué decir…"_

"_Di cualquier cosa, lo que sea"_

"_Ah cierto, quiero decir que Gohan está viejo ¡tiene 20 años!" exclamó el chiquillo._

"_Jajajajaja, buena Goten!" gritó Yamcha._

"_¡Oye no tengo 20, tengo 18 recién!" reclamó el otro._

"_Ah…pero ya estás cerquita… cuando tengas 20 vas a entrar en crisis… jajajaja" se burló Goten _

"_No, mentira. Me voy a ver joven igual. Yo siempre estoy joven. Mírame esta cara de niño" le dijo Gohan._

"_¡Ya estás viejo porque te sale barba y el otro día te cortaste afeitándote!" se volvió a burlar. _

_Gohan y Yamcha se mataron de risa._

"_Pero no estoy viejo… no así como el Maestro Roshi" insistió Gohan._

"_No. ¿Tú quieres ser como el Maestro Roshi y no morirte nunca, hermano?"_

"_No, yo no quiero eso ¿Tú quieres ser así?"_

"_No porque el maestro Roshi se ve feo, horrible"_

_Gohan y Yamcha casi mueren de risa una vez más._

"_¡Por favor Yamcha, que esto no lo vea el Maestro o se resiente con la familia jajajaja!" pidió Gohan todavía riendo._

"_¿Ahora ya puedo seguir comiendo helado, Hango?" preguntó el niño con inocencia._

"_Sí, pero primero dile chao a Yamcha"_

"_Chao Yamcha, chao" Goten se despidió con la manito._

"_Ya ahora sí, ya bájate. Hablaste demasiado" Gohan le dio un beso en la mejilla y puso al niño en el piso._

Final de la cinta. Gokú se quedó en negro al igual que la pantalla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no estaba allí? ¿Por qué? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? Esas fueron las primeras cosas que se preguntó. Un golpe en el piso, un jadeo, un hueco, el puño ensangrentado y parte de la madera salpicando alrededor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo durante esos siete años en el cielo aparte de caerse a golpes con los guerreros difuntos más fuertes? Se recostó en el suelo y miró al techo, el techo estaba lleno de agua, no se veía bien, sus lágrimas no lo dejaban. La experiencia en el más allá fue gratificante ¿pero valió eso más que sus hijos? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él el día que Goten nació? ¿Con quién habrá estado entrenando campantemente? Se puso la mano lastimada en el pecho, el corazón le dolía en ese instante más que la carne ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él cuando Gohan cumplió los dieciocho años? ¿Habrá estado comiéndose un guisado con los dioses trepado sobre una nube? ¿Y cómo estaba la vida en el cielo el día que Gohan y Goten jugaban en la playa en las afueras de KameHouse? Ni recorrer todo el camino de la serpiente, ni conocer todos los planetas sagrados hubiese resultado más hermoso que vivir ese momento.

El ventilador del techo aún se veía borroso, le dolía tanto el pecho que prefería usar su mano lastimada para apretarlo en vez de para secarse los ojos.

"¿Será este dolor….?" Sollozo Gokú con la mirada perdida "¿Será este mismo dolor tan inaguantable el que sentía Chi Chi cuando quiso atentar contra su vida…?"

Nunca antes había experimentado el dolor de una ausencia. Extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y familia cuando estaba lejos, pero no al punto de llegar a sufrir, llorarlos, caer en depresión y querer dejar un entrenamiento. No estaba con ellos pero su mente estaba ocupada en algo productivo como volverse más fuerte, y eso compensaba el estar lejos de ellos: se distraía, se divertía, los extrañaba sin dolor y sentía a la vez que hacía mucho por ellos. Los videos, las confesiones del diario de Chi Chi, las de Gohan en la cinta, la sonrisa del niño Goten que él poco pudo disfrutar…todo ese pasado escrito y guardado lo hacía sentir al fin en carne viva lo que era extrañar y no tener, extrañar y no abrazar, extrañar y no compartir, extrañar y no volver a ver, estar lejos, y estar lejos de verdad.

"¿Cómo me meto yo ahora en ese pasado? ¿Cómo cambio la historia de la perspectiva de Chi Chi? ¿Cómo dejo de sentir pena de lo que no fue, de lo que no será nunca ni aunque lo pida al dragón de siete esferas?" su mente era cruel consigo mismo.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo él cuando Chi Chi estaba postrada en una cama de hospital? ¿Viviendo un día más de peleas con Uub? ¿Qué hacía él cuando ella lloraba sola deseando abrazarlo? ¿Estaba él riéndose con Uub de cualquier ocurrencia? ¿Veía él el sol brillar todos los días de la misma forma mientras para ella siempre era nublado? Sí. Así mismo era.

Se sentó de golpe cuando sintió el Ki de Chi Chi correr hasta el ático apresuradamente. Los pasos iban acercándose y retumbando en sus oídos cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca. No la veía aún y ya la veía tensa. No estaba más tensa que él seguramente pero estaba muy tensa. Algo iba a decirle, Chi Chi iba a decirle algo, y era muy importante. No, no era importante, era crucial. Que oportuno y que inoportuno a la vez, él también tenía algo que decirle. Estaba feliz por lo que iba a decirle, pero no sabía lo que ella diría. ¿Será que Chi Chi ya sabía finalmente que hacer? Los pasos se aproximaban cada vez más a Gokú. Gokú sintió las botas de Chi Chi casi pisando su mismo suelo, la escuchó jadear desesperada. Ya estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca. Él se quedó inmóvil. Mantuvo la vista clavada en la escalera esperando verla subir.

"¡Aquí estas!"

Y entonces la vio. Respiraba fuerte.

"¡Aquí estás, Gokú!" gritó aliviada "¡Te busqué por toda la casa!"

Silencio en el ático. El rechinar del ventilador poco a poco se fue volviendo en una canción insoportable.

Se miraron. Chi Chi poco a poco descendió el sonido de su pesada respiración. Lo primero que observó y le abrió los ojos de golpe fue su diario personal a los pies de Gokú, luego vio una parte del piso de madera roto, los nudillos de su esposo bañados de sangre, el televisor en negro y la cara hinchada de Gokú siendo iluminada por él. Sí, la cara hinchada, los ojos rojos, como un niño adolorido. No entendió la escena de enfrente. Que habrá estado haciendo.

"Chi Chi…" lloró Gokú levantando la cabeza hacia ella "Chi Chi, me duele…"

Ella se puso de cuclillas frente a él y le acarició el cabello con gesto de incertidumbre.

"¿Qué te duele, mi amor?" Suspiró. Pensó que se refería a la mano.

"El alma, Chi Chi. Me duele el alma" respondió con la voz entre cortada.

"¿Gokú… qué pasa?"

"Me duele. Es horrible. Es el dolor más espantoso que he sentido en la vida"

"¿Qué?" se frunció preocupada "¿De qué hablas?"

"La soledad…" contestó en suspiro "La soledad es lo peor, Chi Chi. Perdóname"

No comprendió bien a lo que se refería pero quería hablarle. "Gokú yo… Yo estuve soñando…" le secó las lágrimas "Estuve soñando esta tarde, estuve recordando muchas cosas, y pensando muchas cosas también"

"Leí tu diario. Leí tu dolor"

Chi Chi asintió y bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada e incómoda.

"No debiste hacer eso…"

"Yo no debí haberte hecho nada de lo que te hice, Chi Chi"

"Gokú… yo…yo…" las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en el rostro de ella también.

Él solo la miró. Ya habría llorado tantas veces antes y él no habría estado para consolarla. Ya tenía una cosa más de la que arrepentirse.

"Yo ya tomé una decisión, Gokú. Ya tomé una decisión con respecto a nosotros…"

Gokú sonrió y dejo escapar más lágrimas "Yo también, Chi Chi. Yo también tomé una decisión"

Le dolieron las rodillas y dejó su cuerpo caer sentado frente a él. El sonido del ventilador y las páginas abiertas del diario iban a ser los únicos testigos de su conversación.

"Di la tuya primero" dijo Chi Chi.

**Fin del Capítulo 9**

Hola a todos. Pues me he demorado un poco en actualizar porque no pensé que este capítulo me iba salir tan largo. Igual creo que es justo que se sepa un pedazo del pasado depresivo de Chi Chi que tanto se mencionó. Me gustaría que sepan que leo cado uno de los comentarios que me llegan a la historia, los leo uno por uno y les agradezco mucho que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Me agrada leer lo que les gustaría que pase y lo que piensan sobre cada uno de los personajes, lo encuentro bastante interesante. Un abrazo a todos y de una vez les digo acepto cualquier tipo de recomendaciones sobre temáticas de fanfics que les gustaría leer a futuro.

Besos y que su semana ande muy bien. Espero terminar este fic durante estos días.

xoxo

AP.

PD: Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que después de cada comentario me indiquen de qué país son. Es que me mata la curiosidad saber desde donde me están leyendo =) ¡Mil y un abrazos otra vez!


End file.
